Identité
by Maelyna
Summary: Matthew, désemparé par autant d'ignorance, cherche à prouver son existence. Mais ses échecs vont le conduire à une conclusion lourde de conséquences.
1. La chute

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis PAS la créatrice d'Hetalia. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'auteur d'Hetalia est un homme xd**

******Personnages en présence principalement: Canada/Matthew, Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, Arthur/Angleterre et Gilbert/Prusse ( + plusieurs autres nations qui auront le droit à quelques apparitions ou citations)**  


******Légère modification du premier chapitre  
**

**Identité**

Depuis que son frère était devenu une grande puissance. Il était toujours ignoré. Où qu'il aille, on le prenait soit pour Alfred soit on l'ignorait. Purement et simplement. Au début, il essayait de s'en accommoder. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, même ses proches commençaient à l'ignorer. Surtout Arthur. Celui-là, non seulement il ne se souvenait jamais de lui. Mais en plus, il lui arrivait de traiter les autres d'idiots quand on lui disait que ce n'était pas Amérique.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils incapables de se souvenir de moi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de se souvenir de mon nom ?»

Depuis quelques jours, Canada allait mal. Personne ne lui avait parlé, même quand il avait adressé la parole à quelqu'un. Même certains comme France ou Amérique l'avaient ignoré. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Personne n'avait sût le lui dire de toute façon. Il avait d'abord mis ça sur sa ressemblance avec son frère (Même si, disons le franchement, ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça) Il avait donc essayé de se distinguer de lui.

« Mais, c'était peine perdue »

A chaque fois on l'avait pris pour son frère ainé. Il avait eut le droit à des insultes en tout genre, et parfois même à des coups vengeurs. Il avait essayé de se défendre, mais comme d'habitude ça n'avait servit à rien. On continuait de l'insulter. Sans s'en aperçevoir, il commença à devenir transparent.

- Je me demande ce que je dois faire pour qu'ils acceptent de me considérer tel que je suis…

Il retourna la question encore et encore dans son esprit, mais ne trouva qu'une seule solution. Celle-ci l'effraya tant qu'il l'a chassa bien vite de son esprit. Non, il devait trouver autre chose. Mais il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva rien. Kumajirou s'approcha, une crêpe dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il regarda Matthew, la jeune nation était toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Mais, quelque chose avait changé.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'animal, inquiet, en posant la crêpe devant lui.

- Canada… Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Marmonna la nation les yeux dans les vagues.

A ces mots, il commença redevenir visible. Mais il était toujours aussi amorphe.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire en sorte que les autres te remarquent plus.

- Déjà fait, tu te souviens ?

Il avait essayé de se coller un mini drapeau canadien sur le front. Mais son andouille de frère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui coller un mini drapeau américain à la place. Il avait aussi argué qu'Amérique ne se promènerait jamais avec un ourson polaire dans les bras, mais ça n'avait pas marché non plus. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de mettre en valeur une différence entre son frère et lui, c'était tombé à l'eau.

- Dans ce cas, essaye d'être plus différent que lui. Proposa l'ourson en mâchouillant un bout de sa crêpe.

- Tu veux que je me teigne les cheveux en brun et que je mette des lentilles vertes ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ils ne te prendront pas pour Espagne ou Grèce mon avis. Ça ne te coutera rien d'essayer.

-…

L'ourson reprit sa crêpe et s'en alla. Canada le laissa faire et réfléchit. Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Matthew décidé de mettre cette idée en œuvre et sortit faire quelques courses. La prochaine réunion serait surement un peu troublée avec l'arrivée du nouveau Canada qui, en plus de son physique, avait décidé de modifier son caractère. Il allait essayer d'être plus visible. La semaine suivante, dans la salle de réunion de l'ONU.

- Lé héros est là, on peut commencer ! Brailla Amérique en débarquant dans la salle.

- Tu es en retard, Amérique. Et tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé. Le réprimanda Arthur.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, tu attends. Comme tout le monde.

- Je suis le héros. C'est moi qui commande, si quelqu'un n'est pas capable d'arriver avant moi, tant pis pour lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Amérique se poussa pour laisser le nouveau venu… Et eut beau se fouiller le crâne, il ne réussit pas à mettre un nom sur cette tête. Canada avait opté pour très brun foncé, presque noir. Et ses lentilles étaient d'un vert délavé. Seuls ses cheveux bouclés et le reste de son visage pouvait encore prouver qui il était. Les nations regardèrent le nouveau venu.

- Excusez-moi de mon retard.

- … Qui es-tu ? Lâcha enfin Alfred.

- Canada… Soupira la nation brune.

- Matthew ? C'est impossible, il est blond.

Le Canadien soupira. C'était mal parti, son frère ne le reconnaissait pas. Les autres continuaient à le fixer sans comprendre. Après un moment de flottement, Allemagne décida que la réunion devait commencer. Canada alla s'installer à coté de Francis. Quand elle fut terminée, toutes les nations sortirent et avaient oubliées le changement de look de Canada. Tout le monde l'avait oublié tout cours d'ailleurs. Matthew commença à errer sans vraiment faire attention à là où il allait. Il bouscula Prusse.

- Kesese, fait attention Canada.

Les deux nations avaient sympathisées après le retour de Gilbert de Russie. Il était aussi une des seules nations à se souvenir de sa présence et à le différencier de son frère. Il arborait un sourire ironique.

- Mon frère m'a raconté, il omit de préciser que Ludwig avait juste parlé de l'arrivée d'une nation inconnue, et avec ça ils ne sont toujours pas fichus de vous différencier ? C'est dingue quand même.

- … Canada baissa tristement les yeux.

- Je vois… Kesese. Oui, Matthew allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, ils seront capables de me différencier d'Alfred ?

- Kesese, à mon avis c'est surtout parce qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de vous regarder tous les deux, qu'ils ne voient pas la différence.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à me voir ?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien…

- …

Matthew n'avait pas l'air bien. Il ne devait plus supporter le fait d'être à ce point ignoré. Prusse se mit à réfléchir. Comment Matthew pourrait-il se mettre plus en valeur ?

- Tu devrais essayer de marquer plus ta différence avec lui.

- Tu trouves que ce n'est pas déjà suffisant ? Regarde-moi. Je suis différent non ? Et je l'ai toujours été.

- Mattie, je voulais dire marquer votre différence au niveau caractère.

- Mais… Matthew ne comprenait pas, leurs caractères n'étaient pas si semblables que ça.

- Tu es plus réservé que ton frère qui prend toute la place. Essaye de t'imposer un peu plus, de montrer que tu es là. En… Je ne sais pas moi… Essaye de te démarquer de ton frère.

- Tu crois que ça marchera ?

- Essaye. Ça ne te coûtera rien d'essayer.

- Mais Prusse. Toutes les nations sont différentes de part leurs caractères. Et pourtant, ça ne les empêche pas d'exister. De… Les autres ne les ignorent pas…

Prusse ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Pour la bonne raison que ce que disait Canada était juste. Ils avaient tous un caractère plus ou moins réservé, pourtant les autres les voyaient. Il n'y avait personne pour ignorer leur identité. Ils restèrent là immobiles, puis Matthew secoua la tête.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave Gil. Tu as probablement raison, je ne m'impose pas assez. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Il réussi à sourire au Prussien qui sembla rassuré.

- Essaye de suivre mon conseil. Si ça ne marche pas, il faudra essayer autre chose.

Matthew hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Il avait réussit à ne pas trop inquiéter Gilbert à son sujet. Mais un doute commençait à le ronger. Pourquoi les autres ne voulaient-ils pas le reconnaître en tant que Canada ? Pourquoi ne s'obstinaient-ils qu'à ne voir en lui que le double d'Amérique ? Etais-ce parce que… Etais-ce parce que son frère lui avait volé sa véritable identité ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, mais elle resta bien ancrée au fond de son être.

« Alfred ne peux pas m'avoir fait ça » Se raisonna-t-il.

Les semaines suivantes, il s'employa à mettre en œuvre les conseils de Gilbert. Il essaya donc de s'opposer à son frère et à l'interrompre lorsqu'il commençait à dire des bêtises. Au début il n'intervenait qu'après l'interruption d'Angleterre ou de Russie (qui étaient ceux qui hésitait le moins à interrompre l'Hyper puissance.) Mais, peu à peu, il arrivait à dépasser sa timidité et à le faire taire avant eux. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Cinq mois plus tard…

- Amérique, ce n'est pas la peine de te créer un double capable de t'interrompre.

- Un Alfred nous suffit amplement.

- Arrêtez, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas un double d'Alfred. Intervint France.

Lui et Angleterre avait remarqué les efforts fournis par Canada pour se distinguer. Ils avaient préférés ne pas trop intervenir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Si Matthew voulait s'imposer, il valait mieux le laisser faire tout seul. Mais là, France n'avait pas pût se retenir. Ces deux nations étaient aveugles. Ou alors, elles étaient stupides. Ou les deux.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, France. Lança une des deux nations.

Et vlan ! Une dispute démarra entre les deux nations qui avaient attaquées Canada, et qui maintenant reprochaient à Alfred ce qu'il leur avait fait, et Alfred lui même. Canada c'était tût, comme assommé par la remarque qu'on venait de lui faire. On le confondait toujours avec Alfred. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à se souvenir de son existence ?

Il se retrouva complètement déconnecté de la réalité et ne revint qu'à la fin. Quand France le secoua pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle de l'ONU. Toutes les autres nations avaient désertées l'endroit.

- Quoi ? Ah… Ne t'inquiète pas Francis. Tout va bien, je suis fatigué. C'est tout… Mais ces yeux trahissaient bien plus que la fatigue.

- Il ne faut pas que ce que disent les autres te monte à la tête. S'ils ne sont pas capables de voir ce qui te différencie de ton frère, laisse-les. C'est leur problème. Le plus important c'est que ceux qui t'apprécient te remarquent.

- C'est si facile dit comme ça. Soupira le plus jeune.

- Je sais.

- France… Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu sais. Depuis le temps, je suis habitué.

- Tu es sûr, Matthew hocha affirmativement la tête, je te laisse alors. Si tu as envie de me parler, tu sais comment me joindre.

-…

Canada regarda son ex-mentor partir et s'essuya les yeux. Un peu plus, et il se serait mis à pleurer devant Francis. Ses doutes recommençaient à le ronger. Et l'horrible hypothèse qu'il avait voulue oublié lui revint. Et si Alfred lui avait volé sa véritable identité ? Et si les autres ne se souvenaient pas de son nom de nation parce que justement il n'était PAS Canada.

« Amérique, m'a volé ton territoire… Il a prit ma place en tant que nation… Et Francis et Arthur l'on laissé faire… »

Il serra les poings de rages et de désespoir. Puis il essaya de reprendre contenance et sorti à son tour de la salle. Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, il enleva ses lentilles vertes et alla se nettoyer les cheveux qui retrouvèrent leurs blondeurs habituelles. Il sentait bouillir en lui une violente colère envers son frère et ses deux ex-colons. Ils lui avaient volés son identité, ils l'avaient privé de ce qu'il était réellement.

- Qu… Commença Kumajirou.

- JE SUIS AMERIQUE ! Le coupa Matthew en le prenant violemment dans se bras.

- Quoi ?

Matthew posa lourdement l'animal sur le carrelage. L'ourson regarda son maitre sans trop comprendre. Pourquoi Matthew venait-il de lui dire qu'il était Amérique ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il amené dans la cuisine ?

- J'ai des choses à faire, Kumajirou, et je ne veux pas te voir trainer dans mes jambes. Tu vas rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à sortir.

Outch, la voix de Canada était sèche et son ton ne tolérait aucunes répliques. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. L'ours fixa son maitre l'air interrogateur, mais Matthew se détourna et sorti de la pièce, il fit tourner la clé pour enfermer son animal à l'intérieur.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Il allait d'abord s'attaquer au premier responsable de sa situation. Il s'occuperait d'Arthur et Francis après. Et il s'arrangerait pour leur faire regretter leur trahison. Canada était en colère, et quand c'était le cas, il valait mieux ne pas être l'objet de sa fureur. Il allait récupérer son véritable nom, que ça plaise ou non aux autres nations.

Oui, Canada était devenu fou, et ne se rendait pas compte de l'imbécillité de son raisonnement. Il pensait avoir trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait, et même si une toute petite partie de lui l'implorait de réfléchir encore un peu, il était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Quelques jours plus tard, Matthew se rendit chez son frère. Bien sûr Amérique ne se doutait de rien (il était même incapable d'imaginer Matthew vouloir lui faire du mal) Et l'accueillis donc comme d'habitude. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la haine de Canada envers lui. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-il tout court, d'ailleurs, alors qu'il l'ignorait superbement aux réunions.

- Au fait, Mattie, c'est quoi ce paquet dans tes mains ?

Canada se retint de sourire, en sachant très bien qu'il serait mauvais et que ça risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de son frère. Il se força donc à parler normalement et tendit le paquet à son frère en lui affirmant qu'il avait eut envie de lui faire un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ! Un cadeau ! Fait voir ! C'est quoi ? Alfred attrapa le paquet tout excité, comme les enfants quand ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux de Noël.

- Des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. Répondit simplement le cadet en réprimant la tendresse qu'il ressentait en voyant Amérique s'exciter ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses émotions.

« Tu es un vrai gosse, brother. Un sale gosse dans la peau d'une puissance, mais sale gosse quand même »

- Tu les as fait toi-même ? Ils sont délicieux. T'es vraiment trop gentil, brother. T'auras le droit à des hamburgers en partant. *Gloup*

Là il venait d'en avaler deux d'un coup. Le plan du Canadien marchait mieux que prévu. Les effets de la drogue, qu'il avait inséré dans les cookies n'allaient pas tarder à se faire sentir, et Alfred n'aurait pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Stupide Amérique, il allait bientôt payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pendant ce temps, l'Hyper-puissance avait finit de manger tous les gâteaux, enfin presque. Il en avait laissé un. Pas grave.

- C'était vraiment très bon. Allez vient, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il se leva d'un bond et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Matthew ne bougea pas, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il s'en fichait maintenant que son frère s'en aperçoive. Il était déjà trop tard. Voyant que Matthew ne le suivait pas, Alfred se retourna. Soudain ses jambes flageolèrent et la pièce se mit à tourner autours de lui. Il dû se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Oulah, que ce passait-il ?

- Y avait quoi dans tes biscuits ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Il y avait tout pour faire des biscuits, brother. Répondit le cadet d'un ton satisfait.

- Matthew, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? Oooooh. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Matt… Les gâteaux… Alfred s'écroula par terre et s'évanouit.

- Aurais-je oublié de préciser, que mon cadeau était un cadeau empoisonné ? Ricana Canada en soulevant l'Américain et en le trainant au sous-sol.

En effet, Canada avait bourré les gâteaux de somnifères très, très puissants. Il y en avait suffisamment dans chaque biscuit pour que la nation ne puisse résister et dorme comme un gros bébé pendant un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, le Canadien aurait le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Quand Alfred se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il était seul, attaché à une chaise, dans son propre sous-sol. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que des centaines de martin-pêcheur lui picoraient le crâne à l'aide de leurs petits becs. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces importuns invisibles.

« Aïe… Mais, que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Ah, il se souvenait. Matthew était venu chez lui pour apporter des biscuits. Et après, il se souvenait plus très bien. Le sourire de Matthew lui revint alors à la mémoire. Non, ce sourire qu'il avait vu… Ce ne pouvait pas être son petit frère ! Ce sourire était mauvais, typique de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu le blesser. Son petit frère n'était pas comme ça ! Il était incapable de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il se souvenait s'être évanoui après les gâteaux préparés par son frère. Et ce sourire…

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Matthew ! Quelqu'un !

Personne ne lui répondit. Il était bel et bien seul. Il essaya de se défaire des liens qui le retenaient. Mais ils étaient serrés très forts. Bon, il était coincé et si personne ne venait l'aider, il risquait d'y rester pendant un bon moment. Il soupira. Lui le héros attaché sur une chaise dans sa propre maison. Si Angleterre ou Russie était là, il rirait bien tient. Quoique leur aide serait la bienvenue… Russie !

- Le soviétique veut conquérir le monde !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Russie c'était servi de son frère, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour l'écarter de son chemin !

- Tu vas me le payer Ivan ! On ne m'enferme pas sans conséquences. I'M A HEROS ! Brailla-t-il dans le vide.

Il gesticula pendant un bon moment, hurlant des insultes à l'égard de la nation russe. Quand il eut fini, il respira un bon coup. Non, Russie ne serait pas contenté de le l'attacher à une chaise. Il l'aurait attaché dans un coin sombre avec des chaines. Dans le cas ou il l'aurait laissé en vie. Peut être qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

- Tu ne tireras rien de moi Russie !

Pendant ce temps, Canada était rentré chez lui et c'était replié dans un coin. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Ce qu'il venait de faire le terrifiait autant qu'il le réjouissait. Après avoir drogué son frère et l'avoir enchainé avec des chaines bien épaisses, il avait fermé toutes les portes à clé au cas où. Et ce n'était pas choses ne faisaient que commencer. Ces traitres n'avaient pas finis de payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. A la prochaine réunion, il s'occuperait d'Angleterre. Et, comme personne ne se méfiait de lui chez les Britanniques, il allait pouvoir se servir d'eux. De toute façon, Ecosse ne refusera pas d'enquiquiner son petit frère. Il attrapa le téléphone.

- Allo ? Gwen ?

- Qui ose me déranger? Si c'est toi, tête de paillasson je te jure que ça va être ta fête ! C'est pas parce que…

- Gwenaël… C'est Matthew.

- Qui ? Ah oui. Excuse-moi Matt, je croyais que c'était ce sale rosbif qui me sert de frère.

- J'avais crût comprendre. C'est à propos d'Arthur que je t'appelle.

- Qu'as fait encore cette espèce d'imbécile ? Sa magie a encore fait des siennes n'est-ce-pas ? Pas trop de dégâts ?

- Non… Arthur n'a pas fait de magie. En fait, j'aimerais que tu lui jettes une malédiction. Est-ce-que tu pourrais faire en sorte que… Il expliqua son plan à Ecosse

- Quoi ? Ma foi, ça m'a l'air intéressant comme blague, hihihi. Tu me raconteras comment ça c'est passé ?

- Oui, oui.

- Je sens que nous passerons un bon moment, Ecosse ricana, combien de temps ?

- Hum ? Ah, je te préviendrais quand tu pourras lever le sort.

- J'espère que tu feras durer ça pendant un petit moment. Je t'en veux moins de m'avoir dérangé.

- Il est quelle heure chez toi ?

- Une heure du matin.

… Oups. Il avait oublié le décalage horaire entre l'Europe et l'Amérique. Il s'excusa auprès de la nation écossaise. Puis il alla se préparer pour la prochaine réunion. De son coté, Gwenaël ne se recoucha pas et alla farfouiller dans ses grimoires. Pour lancer cette malédiction, il allait avoir besoin d'une formule dont il ne se servait pas souvent.

- Ah la voilà, ce que j'aimerais voir la tête d'Arthur quand il va comprendre ce qui lui arrive. J'aurais dû demander à Matthew de prendre des photos tient.

Il prit le livre et commença à tracer un cercle celtique. Puis il récita la formule plusieurs fois. Son aura rubis se déploya autours de lui. Bientôt, la pièce toute entière devint rouge et un mince filet de lumière s'éleva et fila vers la maison d'Angleterre, avant de s'enrouler autours des jambes de la nation et de disparaître. Angleterre gémis un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Voilà, j'ai accomplis ma part du contrat. A Matthew de jouer maintenant. Se réjouit Ecosse en ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Arthur sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme il risquait d'être en retard à la réunion, il n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Il s'habilla en vitesse en pestant contre sa longue nuit. Mais pourquoi avait-il dormi aussi longtemps ? Il n'avait pourtant pas but d'alcool.

- Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. J'espère, que ce bloody Alfred. Hurg

Il s'effondra sur le sol au moment ou il prononça le nom de son ex-colonie, il eut une violente crampe dans l'estomac. Son corps vira légèrement au rouge, puis reprit sa couleur normale.

- Raaaah ! Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui.

Il se rendit donc à la réunion et s'installa à coté de Francis en râlant et en lui apprenant qu'il se mettait là juste pour le surveiller au cas où il voudrait faire des bêtises. France sourit, habitué à ce genre de remarques. Il faut dire qu'Arthur lui en sortait une de ce genre à toutes les réunions. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire des bêtises, d'ailleurs.

Un peu plus tôt avant la réunion.

Matthew venait d'arriver au QG de l'ONU, il rencontra une nouvelle fois Prusse. Même s'il n'était plus une nation à part entière, il suivait toujours son petit frère et arrivait parfois à s'infiltrer dans la salle de réunion à l'aide de ses deux compères.

- Ah, te voilà Matthew… tient, tu as reprit ta couleur naturelle ?

- Oui. Répondit l'autre d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis les vêtements de ton frère ? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais.

- Heu, Prusse venait de voir une lueur cruelle dans les yeux du Canadien, t'es sûr que ça va ? Il n'y a aucun problème ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne paierais plus pour les gaffes de mon frère. Plus jamais.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, Gilbert avait-il un mauvais pressentiment. Canada se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, mais Prusse n'eut pas le loisir de le suivre. Il se fit attraper et mettre à la porte. Il ne parvint pas non plus à prévenir France, et Espagne était introuvable. Les deux étaient sûrement à la réunion. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien. On parlait de Canada là, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave. Même si la lueur cruelle qu'il avait vue dans ces yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Bon, nous pouvons commencer la réunion, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé. Commença Ludwig.

- Attend, il manque quelqu'un. L'arrêta Arthur.

- Ce crétin d'Amérique est ici.

- Voyons, vous voyez bien qu'il s'agit de Canada.

- Tu te trompes France. Je suis Amérique.

La réponse de Canada jeta un froid dans la pièce. Francis regarda son ex-colonie les yeux exorbités. Bon d'accord, il était peut être habillé exactement comme Amérique, mais il savait quand même à quoi ressemblait son ancien fils adoptif non ? A côté de lui, Angleterre pouffa.

- A force de te mêler de tous, ça finit par te retomber sur le coin de la figure. Stupid frog.

- Arthur, je ne suis pas aussi crétin que toi ! Je sais reconnaître mes ex-colonies quand j'en vois une !

- On vient de te dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Matthew mais d'Alfred !

Pouf ! Arthur vira au bleu nuit. Il se détailla l'air effaré tandis que plusieurs nations pouffaient de rire. Angleterre commença à jurer et Matthew esquissa un sourire. Ecosse n'avait pas manqué son coup. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'Arthur prononcerais les mots Alfred » ou « Amérique » Il changerait aussitôt de couleur.


	2. Déchirure

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the créator of Hetalia. Okay?

******Personnages en présence principalement:** Canada/Matthew, Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, Arthur/Angleterre et Gilbert/Prusse ( + plusieurs autres nations qui auront le droit à quelques apparitions ou citations)

**Chapitre 2**

- Eh bien Arthur, que t'arrive-t-il ? Lâcha une nation d'un ton moqueur.

- Je… Je…

- Il a encore dû jouer avec sa magie. Lâcha une autre nation.

- Bon, si nous reprenions la réunion, les coupa Allemagne d'un ton sévère, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé.

- Il manque Amérique.

- Il est sous ton nez, espèce de frog dégénéré ! Et je te préviens, qu'aujourd'hui tu as intérêt de te tenir tranquille Alfred. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Oh, une orange anglaise, fit mine de s'extasier France, mais je te répète, my dear, que la personne que tu appelles Alfred n'est autre que Canada.

- No ! Is America ! Il laissa ensuite échapper une bordée de juron, son corps venait de prendre la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'acheter des lunettes France, je suis Amérique. Répliqua Canada d'un ton froid.

- Mais !

- HÉ OH ! VOUS AVEZ BIENTÔT FINI OUI ! Maintenant commençons la réunion, chacun d'entre vous aura droit à 8 minutes pas une de plus ! Maintenant le premier qui veut parler lève la main !

Tout le monde se tût. On ne discutait pas quand Allemagne prenait sa grosse voix pour arrêter une dispute. Un silence s'abattit. Matthew lançait de discrets regards à son ex-tuteur qui le fixait. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement perdu. L'espace d'une seconde, Canada eut envie d'aller le réconforter, mais il se reprit vite. France n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Et Angleterre aussi. Celui-ci faisait une tête qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour Ecosse. Arthy en était sûr, c'était lui qui lui avait ça.

Pendant ce temps, Amérique croupissait dans son sous-sol. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de là. En plus, même si quelqu'un s'apercevait de sa disparition en haut. Aurait-on l'idée de le chercher ici ? Et il s'inquiétait pour Canada, il ne pouvait toujours pas admettre que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. On l'avait forcément contraint de faire ça. Ou c'était Russie, ou alors c'était une nation qu'il avait attaqué pendant l'une de ses nombreuses guerres. Mais le plus inquiétant, pour lui, c'était de savoir que son frère y avait été mêlé.

- Pourquoi Matthew ? Qu'allait-il te faire si jamais tu refusais ?

Bon il n'allait pas rester assis comme ça sans rien faire. Il était un héros bon sang ! Il essaya de se défaire des chaines, mais son corps n'était pas encore assez remis. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait utilisé comme drogue bon sang ! Mais il était le héros, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Voyons voir si ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Oui ! Une bonne chose de faite.

« Un héros pouvant marcher, n'est pas totalement prisonnier » S'encouragea-t-il.

Tant bien que de mal, il réussit à monter les escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte qui le séparait du reste de sa maison. Ni une, ni deux il fonça tête baissée vers ladite porte. Un gros *SBONG* retentit dans toute la pièce. Complètement sonné, Amérique faillit tomber à la renverse, heureusement il ne tomba pas dans les escaliers. Bon, il n'avait eut le résultat escompté, mais ce n'était qu'un coup d'essai. Il allait recommencer. Il était un héros que diable, il ne pouvait rester prisonnier !

A la surface, la réunion venait de se terminer. Angleterre avait eut le temps de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et était maintenant de si mauvaise humeur qu'il serait prêt à pendre Ecosse haut et court en place publique. Même si ça ne plaisait pas. France lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du changement de comportement de Canada. Il c'était fait traiter plusieurs fois d'idiots pour avoir dit qui il était réellement. C'était un comble.

- France. Eh, France !

- Quoi encore, il se retourna violemment, ah c'est toi Prusse. Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Je vois ça, kesese, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour maltraiter mon awesome-me. Je n'ai encore rien fait.

- Je ne t'ai pas maltraité Prusse…

- Si, tu m'as répondu violemment alors que j'avais rien fait ! Bon, passons. Je voulais te parler de Canada. Il ne c'est rien passé de particulier ?

- Canada, tu es sûr qu'il était à la réunion ? Répondit la nation blonde.

- De quoi ? Mais… pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- PARCE-QUE PENDANT TOUTE LA RÉUNION IL M'A AFFIRME QU'IL ÉTAIT AMÉRIQUE ET QUE LES AUTRES SE SONT MOQUES DE MOI A CAUSE DE CA ! Explosa Francis.

- Ouille, mes oreilles, gémit Prusse en reculant.

- Fallait que ça sorte. Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Canada ?

- J'ai discuté avec lui tout à l'heure, juste avant la réunion, et il m'a semblé que quelque chose clochait.

- Ah part le fait qu'il se prenne pour Amérique, maintenant ?

- Oui… Bah ça ne doit pas être bien grave. Il va finir par se calmer.

- Y a intérêt ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire traiter d'idiot à chaque réunion ! Une fois ça va mais plusieurs !

- Kesese, c'est noté, c'est noté. Au fait c'est normal que j'ai croisé Angleterre violet tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, ça. Un coup d'Écosse probablement. Il adore embêter son petit frère. Cette fois, il a fait en sorte qu'Arthur change de couleur à chaque fois qu'il parlera d'Alfred.

- Sacré famille.

- Tu l'as dit. Bon, j'espère que Matthew va vite se calmer à présent. On va chercher Espagne et ensuite on embête quelqu'un ?

- Kesese, je te suis.

Au fond d'elles-mêmes, les deux nations étaient inquiètes pour Matthew, mais elles choisirent une fois de plus de lui faire confiance. De son côté, Japon se demandait où était le véritable Alfred. L'Américain aurait dû refaire surface depuis un petit moment. Le Japonais avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, Angleterre avait cherché Ecosse et l'avait finalement localisé près du Loch Ness. Il était en train de s'occuper de son Nessy. Toujours aussi énervé, et aussi violet, il lança une boule d'énergie verte vers Gwenaël. Celui-ci l'esquiva facilement, pendant que le monstre du Loch Ness retournait dans les profondeurs du lac.

- Nan mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux tête de raton laveur ! Gwenaël se retourna furieux comme tout, avant d'exploser de rire en voyant son frère.

- SHUT-UP, je te défends de rire !

- ! Hihihihihihihi, hou, je vois que le sort à parfaitement bien fonctionné, il repartit dans un éclat de rire, dit-moi, comment ont réagis les autres nations ?

- A ton avis, WANKER, je peux savoir en quel honneur tu m'as fait ça !

- C'est pour mieux t'aimer mon enfant. Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir un petit frère arc-en-ciel pour pouvoir se moquer lui.

- … I hate you.

- Moi aussi. Ça tombe bien.

- Combien de temps je vais devoir rester comme ça ?

- Comment ?

- Oh ne fait pas l'innocent ! Combien de temps vais-je devoir changer de couleur à chaque fois que je parlerais d'Amérique !

- Oh, tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à un raton laveur là ?

Arthur poussa un hurlement, tout son corps était devenu gris. Il bouscula son frère pour pouvoir voir son reflet, et découvrit qu'une sorte bandeau noir naturel lui recouvrait l'ensemble du visage au niveau des yeux. Ecosse eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se remettre à rire. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir prit d'appareil.

- J'en aie assez ! Gwen, lève moi ce sort tout de suite !

- No. Je dois attendre qu'il me donne le feu vert.

- WHAT ! Qui ça il ? Arthur attrapa son frère par le col et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. Répliqua l'autre en se dégageant violemment et en poussant son frère dans le lac.

Heureusement, l'eau n'était pas très profonde à cet endroit du lac. Arthur pût donc remonter tout seul. Mais le temps qu'il revienne, son frère avait déjà disparu. Il pesta allègrement, puis essaya de deviner qui était le commanditaire de son frère. France ? Oui, ça devait être ce bloody frog. Il allait lui faire payer très cher cet affront. Il rentra donc chez lui, pour aller ruminer sa vengeance.

Pendant ce temps, Canada était retourné chez Alfred. Il l'avait retrouvé à moitié assommé en bas des escaliers. Apparemment son frère avait tenté de s'échapper, mais avait fini par s'assommer lui-même. Non sans avoir grandement endommagé la porte. Le Canadien lui avait redonné une dose de somnifère pour le garder endormit le temps de le réinstaller là où il était avant qu'il ne parte. Puis il remonta pour attendre le réveil de son frère.

« Je vais le laisser mariner dans son jus. Autant faire durer le suspens. Le résultat n'en serait que meilleurs»

En attendant le réveil du héros, il pourrait toujours attendre derrière la porte et l'ouvrir au moment ou Alfred se remettrait à jouer les béliers contre elle. Puisqu'il voulait autant sortir autant lui donner satisfaction. Pourtant un horrible sentiment commença à lui serrer l'estomac.

Pourquoi se sentait-il honteux au fond de lui-même de leur infliger ça ? Ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui arrivait à son frère et à ses deux ex-tuteurs ? Il secoua la tête, espérant pouvoir faire taire se sentiment de culpabilité. Mais il resta là, enfoui dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« Je dois me calmer » S'encouragea-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alfred se réveilla et interpella celui qu'il croyait être son geôlier.

- Je sais que tu es là bloody bolchévik et que tu m'entends ! Ouvre-moi donc et vient m'affronter au lieu de me garder attacher !

Il aurait mieux fait de le bâillonner. Ces hurlements commençaient à lui casser les oreilles. Il alla chercher un morceau de tissu et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Alfred allait avoir sa révélation plus tôt que prévu.

Quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Alfred fut persuadé que c'était Russie qui venait. Il eut donc un gros choc quand il vit son frère arriver.

- Matthew ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir, frérot ?

La mine complètement perdue d'Alfred lui fit autant plaisir qu'elle lui fit mal. Mais il ignora cette douleur et plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux bleu clairs de son ainé. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu… Tu t'es allié à Russie ?

- A ton avis. Canada croisa les bras en toisant Alfred.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Il t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

- Alfred, tu devrais arrêter de tout mettre sur le dos de Russie. Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire du mal aux autres. Et tu le sais bien.

Matthew se tût, en attendant la réponse de son ainé. Allait-il comprendre de lui-même ? Alfred le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Enfin, une petite lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

- Est-ce… Irak ?

- Non. Pour un peu Matthew aurait soupiré de découragement.

- Alors qui t'as poussé à faire ça !

Les yeux de Matthew devinrent glacés, si glacés que le froid de la Sibérie semblait s'être installé dans la pièce. Amérique déglutit difficilement, pour un peu il croirait avoir Ivan en face de lui. Lentement, Canada sorti sa crosse de hockey et la mit bien en évidence aux yeux d'Alfred. Celui-ci la regarda quelques minutes, n'osant pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Laisse-moi te poser une question, brother.

- Mattie, arrête tu me fais peur là. Libère-moi.

Matthew commença à s'avancer vers son frère. Celui-ci, pas rassuré du tout, recula la chaise jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Les yeux du Canadien semblaient luire de colère. Un frisson parcourra l'échine de l'Américain.

- Mattie… Tu ne me ferais pas de mal, hein ? Le coup du gâteau c'était une très mauvaise blague. Ou alors, tu t'es laissé entrainer par Arthur. Tu sais que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs.

- Alfred. Tais-toi.

-…

- Préfères-tu être bâillonné maintenant, ou non ? Il sortit son morceau de tissu

- Que… Matthew, tu ne vas pas…

SBAF ! La crosse s'abattit sur le genou droit d'Amérique. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il releva les yeux vers son frère qui continuait de le toiser.

- Tu… Vous n'êtes pas Matthew ! Il ne ferait jamais ça !

- Alors qui suis-je selon toi ?

- Un… Un extraterrestre ! Vous êtes une de ces immondes larves qui prennent le contrôle des êtres humains ! Vous avez prit le contrôle du corps de Canada, mais vous n'êtes pas Canada !

L'éclat de rire de Matthew le fit frissonner. Mais, si Matthew était possédé par un extraterrestre. Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait-il capturé ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Matthew l'attrapa par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Je ne suis pas un être venu d'ailleurs. Mais, tu as raison sur un point. Je ne suis pas Canada.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu m'as prit mon identité. Matthew gifla son frère.

- Aïe ! Comment-ça ? Je n'ai prit l'identité de personne.

- Ah oui ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tout le monde m'ignorait ! Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelait Amérique et me faisait payer les erreurs commises par ce pays ?

- C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de, ouille !

- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Je connais toute la vérité maintenant. S'écria le Canadien qui venait d'enfoncer sa crosse dans la cuisse d'Alfred.

- Matthew, tu me fais mal… Gémit Amérique la mâchoire serrée.

- Et moi, tu crois que ça ne m'a pas blessé d'apprendre la vérité ! De voir à quel point vous m'avez trompé !

- MAIS QUELLE VÉRITÉ !

- De savoir que tu m'as volé MON territoire et qu'Angleterre et France n'ont rien fait pour t'en empêcher ou pour me prévenir ! Comment avez-vous pût me faire ça ? Je ne vous aie rien fait qui mérite ça !

- WHAT !

- Alfred, tu commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Je suis la seule nation, la SEULE, dont on oublie tout le temps l'identité. Personne n'arrive à se fourrer dans la tête que je suis sensé être Canada. Et la réponse c'est

- Mattie, tu pense vraiment que j'aurais été jusqu'à te voler ton pays ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Et puis d'abord, dit moi. Qu'est-ce-que cela m'aurait apporté ? Le coupa Alfred qui avait enfin recouvré la parole.

- Depuis tout petit tu aimes être le centre de l'attention. Et ça n'a fait que s'aggraver en grandissant.

- Et alors ? La puissance d'un pays et l'importance qu'on lui porte ne dépend pas du territoire mais de comment on utilise ses capacités ! Arthur a été le plus puissant empire du monde il fut un temps, et pourtant tu as vu la taille de l'Angleterre !

- Assez !

La tension était désormais palpable dans la pièce. Le petit discours d'Amérique sonnait tellement vrai qu'il avait mit le Canadien sur les nerfs. Encore un peu et il se serait mis à tabasser son frère jusqu'à n'en plus ne pouvoir.

- Matthew, il est encore temps d'arrêter. Tu peux encore revenir en arrière.

- Et qu'est-ce-que ça changera ? Le problème ne sera toujours pas résolu.

- Il est résolu là ? Nous sommes en train de nous entre-déchirer pour des broutilles !

Canada hésita, le doute venait une nouvelle fois de s'insinuer en lui. Et s'il était en train de commettre une erreur ? Si Amérique n'y était pour rien et qu'il était en train de se venger sur un innocent ? Il serait en train de commettre un acte affreux et cruel. Quelque chose que les autres auraient beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner. Même France.

- Matthew, libère-moi. Nous allons trouver une solution. Tenta Alfred, d'une voix très douce, en voyant son cadet faiblir.

- Mais… Si ce n'est pas toi, la cause… Pourquoi suis-je tout le temps ignoré ? Pourquoi m'oublie-t-on tout le temps ?

- Canada, libère-moi. Nous trouverons une solution tout les deux.

- Tu mens Alfred, tu mens pour m'amadouer.

- Mais pas du tout !

Voyant que Canada allait encore lui donner un coup de crosse, il intercepta l'objet avec son pied. Mais comme elle avait déjà prit de l'élan, cela lui fit quand même mal. Il grimaça de douleur. Pitié, que Francis arrive vite. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son frère. Visiblement, son discours avait fait mouche. Même s'il continuait à le croire coupable de ce qui lui arrivait, ses yeux étaient emplis de doutes. C'était déjà ça.

- Je ne cherche pas à t'amadouer Matthew. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes cette folie. Se défendit l'Américain.

Canada sembla hésiter à abattre de nouveau sa crosse sur la tête de son frère, afin de le faire taire pour de bon. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Enfin, Canada lâcha la crosse qui alla percuter bruyamment le sol. Amérique en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans l'objet. L'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Voyant cela, Canada commença à reculer. Alfred se remit debout.

- Canada, maintenant on arrête là, et tu me libères. Okay ? Il avait parlé calmement mais son air était tel que l'on voyait qu'il était tout, sauf calme.

- Non… Je ne peux pas…Je ne dois pas te libérer… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin ! Canada se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Peut-être parce que tu sais maintenant que ce tu faisais était mal ?

- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Canada s'enfuit soudainement, et Amérique se lança à sa poursuite. Mais il perdit du temps en se prenant les pieds dans l'escalier. Si bien qu'il dégringola l'escalier sur le derrière et dû tout remonter à toute vitesse.

- Canada attend-moi !

Il traversa la maison en trombe et percuta littéralement Kiku qui se tenait simplement devant la porte d'entrée. Encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Matthew débouler devant lui, en pleurs, et s'enfuir il ne savait où. Lui qui venait juste voir Alfred pour vérifier que tout allait bien… Lorsque le Japonais se releva, il vit l'Américain se tenir droit comme un I, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon.

- Alfred-San ?

- Matthew…

Amérique se laissa tomber sur les genoux, complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Il était encore trop choqué parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entendit à peine Japon lui dire qu'il partait chercher quelque chose pour le libérer de ses chaines.


	3. Une catastrophe se prépare

Troisième chapitre qui promet de vous donner des frissons. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu xd Non, je ne dirais rien de plus. Comme d'habitude, Hetalia ne m'appartient absolument pas, à moins que je sois Japonaise sans le savoir ^^**  
**

Ah oui, petite précision. Dans le dernier chapitre, vous avez dû noter l'apparition d'Écosse. Sa description est maintenant disponible sur mon profil ainsi que celle d'Irlande et Pays de Galles.

Place au chapitre maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 3**

Une demi-heure plu tard, après que Kiku eut réussit à détacher Alfred et que celui-ci aie retrouvé l'usage de la parole. (Après avoir engloutit un litre de coca) Amérique mit son ami au courant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Japon resta interdit, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas très bien, Amérique lui avait toujours décrit son frère comme quelqu'un de gentil et de très doux. Sauf en cas de force majeur, Canada était incapable d'user de la violence. Et pourtant…

- Je voudrais que se soit un mauvais rêve…

Hélas, Amérique savait bien que ce n'en était pas un. Et au besoin, ses bras encore douloureux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Son petit frère venait bien de se comporter de la plus horrible des façons avec lui. Peut être que cet acte aurait suffit à briser leur amitié fraternel, mais pour l'instant il voulait juste reparler son frère. Essayer de comprendre comment il avait pût arriver à de telles conclusions.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Alfred-San?

- Mal. Je viens de me faire torturer par mon propre frère qui m'a accusé de lui avoir volé son pays et qui maintenant a disparu dans la nature. Et je ne sais même pas où il est ! Il frappa lourdement du poing sur la table qui faillit céder sur le coup. Dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire de la colère et de la tristesse.

- Je comprends votre désarroi.

- Non… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens…

Il y eut comme un blanc. Japon ne répondit pas. Amérique avait vraiment l'air triste par ce qu'il venait de se produire. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de se faire traiter ainsi par son propre frère. Mais il pouvait comprendre que son ami ait du mal à réaliser la situation.

- Où est-il allé à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est votre frère, vous le connaissez bien mieux que moi.

- C'est faux, soupira Alfred d'une voix presque éteinte, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. Sinon j'aurais pût prévoir…

- Alfred… Japon soupira, il ne voyait ce qu'il pouvait dire pour réconforter l'Américain.

- Il doit être loin maintenant… Comment faire pour le retrouver…

- Baisseriez-vous les bras, Alfred-San ?

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! I'M A HEROS ! Mais…

Le visage d'Alfred qui c'était fait illuminé l'espace d'un instant se rembrunit. Mais il avait dit sa phrase favorite, preuve qu'il était juste secoué. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Matthew dans la nature dans cet état. Kiku se leva et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Amérique.

- Je suis prêt à vous aider dans votre cherche, Amérique-Kun. A deux nous aurons plus de chance de le retrouver.

Amérique releva la tête, oui s'ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs, ils auraient des chances. Mais Kiku n'étant pas un proche de Canada, il ne lui parlerait pas… Quoique, peut être qu'il le laisserait approcher. Le Japonais n'était pas sensé savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et il n'avait peut être pas remarqué sa présence tout à l'heure.

- Il faut commencer les recherches tout de suite. Nous avons perdu trop de temps. Se secoua l'Américain, décidant de remettre ses états d'âme à plus tard.

Les deux nations se mirent donc à la recherche de Canada. En interrogeant les gens, ils purent retrouver sa trace. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvèrent coincés. Matthew avait quitté la ville, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où il était. Tout à coup le portable d'Amérique sonna. C'était Francis.

- Amérique !

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train d'épier Autriche, attendant le moment propice pour lui sauter dessus et l'embêter (Là y avait Hongrie, ce n'était pas prudent) France eut une soudaine envie d'appeler Canada. Il s'éloigna donc de ses compères, qui ne remarquèrent rien, et commença à composer le numéro de son fils adoptif.

- Kesese, se réjouit le Prussien, elle est en train de partir. C'est

- Gil, où est France. Interrogea Antonio qui était en train de regarder autours de lui.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi où est France… Attend, il n'est plus avec nous ?

- Ben… Non.

- Raaaaaah, il est parti aussi l'aristo ! Bon on va chercher France.

-…

De son coté, Francis était en train d'appeler Canada. Mais curieusement, il ne répondait pas. Pire, il n'y avait aucune sonnerie.

- C'n'est pas gentil de nous abandonner comme ça, râla Prusse, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

Sans leur répondre, France fronça les sourcils et appela sur le portable du Canadien. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Un très mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit, il aurait peut être mieux fait d'approfondir sa discussion avec Matthew au QG de l'ONU. Il remarqua enfin ses deux amis qui l'entouraient.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Espagne en voyant que son demi-frère était soucieux.

- Canada…

- Quoi Canada ? Intervint Gilbert.

Sans leur répondre, France parti à toute vitesse. Les deux autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de lui courir après. Plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du jeune frère d'Amérique. De l'extérieur, tout était normal.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Il se passe quelque chose Espagne, je te le certifie.

-… Et si nous entrions ? Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est à l'intérieur.

Sans attendre la réponse des deux méditerranéens, Prusse ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle était ouverte, bizarre. Lorsque les trois entrèrent, ils trouvèrent une maison très calme. Trop calme même. Ils avaient l'impression d'entrer dans une maison abandonnée. Antonio observa un peu autours de lui. Puis, il lâcha en espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Berk, regardez-moi cette poussière. Depuis quand le ménage n'a pas été fait ? Mais sa tentative tomba à l'eau.

- Regardez, toutes les prises sont débranchées. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'entendais rien.

- Espagne à raison sur une chose au moins. Cette maison n'a pas été nettoyée depuis des jours.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas le genre de Canada de laisser un endroit dans un tel abandon… Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai loupé ! Termina-t-il dans un cri frisant l'hystérie.

- Calmos France, calmos.

- ME CALMER !

- Et ne hurle pas !

- JE SUIS CALME ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME ! OKAY !

Pendant que Prusse et France étaient en train de se crier mutuellement dans les oreilles, Espagne fut attiré par un léger grattement venant de l'autre côté d'une porte. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et vit un petit ourson sortir et se diriger droit vers une armoire.

- Mais c'est… Kumajirou !

- Il à l'air affamé, regardez-le mordiller le pied de cette armoire.

- Mon petit Mattie n'aurait jamais négligé Kumajirou ainsi. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, il c'est passé quelque chose.

- Pourtant, il allait bien la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. Nota Antonio

- France… Gilbert venait de se raidir.

- Quoi Prusse ?

- Je crois… Je crois, que l'idée de Matthew pour se démarquer de son frère n'est pas celle que l'on pensait. Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais dû agir plus tôt…

- Qué ? Espagne, qui était en train de nourrir le petit ours, se retourna.

- Non… Il n'aurait… Tu crois qu'il aurait été jusqu'à faire du mal à Alfred ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

- A Alfred et à toi aussi. Francis, appelle Amérique.

Sans perdre une seconde, le Français composa le numéro de portable d'Alfred, et hurla littéralement le nom de celui-ci lorsqu'il décrocha. Il entendit des plaintes à l'autre bout des ondes. S'il pouvait utiliser son portable, c'est qu'il n'était pas prisonnier. C'était déjà ça.

- Hey, France, je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai eut une droit de me faire crier dans les oreilles ?

- Amérique, est-ce-que tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas à cause de Canada que tu n'es pas venu à la réunion, hein ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Alfred poussa un long, long soupir. Pour une raison ou pour une autre France se doutait de quelque chose. Après avoir jeté un regard interrogateur à Kiku, il se résolu à tout expliqué. Mais il passa volontairement sous le silence les coups de crosse auxquels il avait eut le droit. Savoir que Matthew l'avait drogué, puis emprisonné avec des chaines choquait suffisamment le Français.

- Mais…

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas très bien. France, je pense l'avoir suffisamment chamboulé pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi. Mais fait attention tout de même si tu le trouve.

- Alfred, je suis plus âgé que toi…

- Et ?

-… Rien. Amérique, France respira un bon coup pour essayer de calmer sa respiration, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où ton frère se serait réfugié.

- Non, sinon j'y serais depuis longtemps, crois-moi…

France raccrocha, après avoir fait promettre à Amérique qu'il le préviendrait si jamais il trouvait une piste pour retrouver Matthew. Espagne et Prusse, qui s'étaient rapprochés pour entendre la conversation, avaient l'air tout aussi choqués que lui. Prusse surtout, qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. Le visage de France marquait bien son profond désarroi, il ne pouvait absolument pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était délirant. Aberrant. Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Francis ?

- Canada…

Les trois membres du Bad Friend Trio soupirèrent. Pendant ce temps, du coté d'Alfred et Kiku, Amérique était en train de faire les cent pas. Japon se trouvant au centre des cercles qu'Amérique formaient.

- Ce n'est pas en restant là qu'on va le retrouver.

- Mais… Il peut être n'importe où… Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire… Kiku, Alfred s'approcha de son ami et le prit par les épaules, s'il te plait ! Aide-moi !

- Je l'aimerais Alfred-San. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire.

- Aide-moi à le chercher ! A deux et en nous séparant nous aurons plus de chance.

- Êtes-vous sûr ? Il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à vous une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais… Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais plus prudent que l'autre fois. Et puis, je suis sa cible principale. Il n'osera pas venir si tu es avec moi. C'est ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

- Il est malin. Faites attention.

- Mais moi aussi, Alfred s'offusqua, que crois-tu donc ? Que je ne suis qu'un fonceur qui ne sait pas regarder où il va ? Tu as une piètre idée du héros que je suis. Kiku. Amérique fit mine de bouder.

- Et bien… Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. C'est tout.

- Je sais, Amérique se radoucit, merci d'être là Japon. Il donna une accolade à l'asiatique.

- Oh ! Eh ben, de rien.

Les deux nations se séparèrent et partirent chacune de leur coté à la recherche du Canadien. Alfred en sachant fort bien qu'il risquait de se faire attaquer par Matthew. Mais en fait, il l'espérait presque. Il se pensait capable de le raisonner, de faire revenir son véritable frère.

Pendant ce temps, Canada avait fuit très loin de la maison de son frère. Il était trop tard pour espérer le rattraper à pied. Il erra seul, en pleine campagne, pendant un bon moment, les idées toujours en ébullition. Son esprit bataillait sans relâche face aux doutes qui c'étaient insinués dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura.

« Que suis-je en train de faire ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon frère avait raison ! »

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était comme si son âme c'était divisée en deux parties. Une qui le poussait à se venger de ce que son frère et de sa famille adoptive. Et une autre qui au contraire le forçait à réfléchir. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussit à ignorer cette dernière partie. Mais depuis son face à face avec son frère, elle avait réussit à revenir.

« Mais… Si je ne fait rien, les autres continueront de m'ignorer… Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute ma vie dans l'ombre d'Alfred… »

Pour réussir à se faire reconnaître, il fallait se débarrasser d'Amérique. C'était lui qui prenait toute la place. Lui qui lui avait prit son territoire et qu'il l'avait privé de sa véritable identité. Il avait eut tort de s'en prendre à France et Angleterre maintenant. Sa seule et unique cible devait être l'Américain. Il sécha ses larmes, sentant sa haine revenir.

« Comment faire pour me débarrasser de lui, »

Amérique était l'Hyper-puissance. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui, seul. Il lui faudrait des alliés. Mais qui oserait s'attaquer à Amérique ? Cette fois il ne pourrait pas compter sur une aide involontaire d'Écosse ou d'un autre frère d'Arthur. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

« Amérique… » Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Sur un autre continent. Arthur, qui était passé au rose bonbon, continuait à ruminer sa vengeance contre son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Il allait le lui faire payer. Oh oui.

« Voyons voir, quel sort pourrais-je lui lancer ? »

Angleterre esquissa un rictus le faisant ressembler à un sorcier diabolique. Il avait revêtu sa cape noire de magie.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé !

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. En bougonnant, Arthur alla décrocher le combiné. Se demandant qui osait le déranger et s'il allait aussi jeter un sort à cet importun. S'il s'agissait d'un de ses frères, il allait en préparer un de particulièrement gratiné. Et encore plus gratiné si par malheur il s'agissait de Gwen.

- Allo ?

Merveilleux. C'était le frog. Il allait agonir Francis d'insultes et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses stupides blagues à deux livres sterling. Mais, un petit quelque chose dans la voix de son ex-rival le fit taire. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Arthur, j'ai besoin de ta magie.

- Alors comme ça on se moque de moi, mais dés qu'on a besoin de moi on m'appelle ! Bloody mangeur d'escargots !

- Arthy… S'il te plait, il y a vraiment urgence…

- Grrr. Bon, que se passe-t-il ? Ce ne peut pas être à cause de se crétin d'Alfred, pouf il ressembla soudainement à un feu tricolore, mais c'est pas vrai !

- Angleterre, existe-t-il un sort permettant de localiser les gens ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es perdu ? Compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher !

- TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER OUI !

Outch, France avait sorti sa grosse voix. Il était sur les nerfs.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer. Mais tu dois localiser Canada. Et tu dois le faire tout de suite !

- Tu peux pas le retrouver toi-même ?

- A TON AVIS !

- Ok, ok. Calme-toi France. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je te recontacte.

- Y a intérêt !

Ouh ! C'est qu'il était vraiment énervé aujourd'hui. Du moins, assez pour faire comprendre à Iggy qu'il devait mettre ses plans de revanche de côté. Mais il comptait bien avoir des explications sur cette demande soudaine. Et Francis ne couperait pas à sa punition. Bon voyons voir, un sort de localisation…

« Il me semble en avoir vu un quelque part… »

Retraversons l'Atlantique et rejoignons le Bad Friend Trio là où l'avons laissé. C'est-à-dire, chez Matthew. Espagne et Prusse était sous le choc d'avoir vu Francis s'énerver ainsi contre son cher Anglais. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que quelqu'un d'autre pète les plombs. Heureusement, le Français semblait s'être calmé.

- En attendant qu'il nous rappelle, cherchons Matthew par nous même.

D'un mouvement sec, le Français se tourna vers la sortie. Les deux autres le suivirent prudemment. Au cas où il déciderait de passer ses nerfs sur eux.

- Par où commençons-nous ?

- Par le début.

- Mais encore…

- Regarde à tes pieds, Tonio.

Aux pieds d'Espagne se tenait en effet le petit ours, Kumajirou. Antonio et Gilbert comprirent rapidement le plan de France. A défaut d'avoir un chien, le blond allait se servir de l'ourson pour retrouver la trace de Canada. Après tout, ils ne risquaient rien à essayer. Plus tard, les trois nations se retrouvèrent devant la maison d'Amérique. Francis déposa Kumajirou sur le sol et lui demanda de retrouver la trace de son maitre.

- Allez, Kumajirou, cherche !

L'ourson renifla consciencieusement le sol. Malheureusement, la trace de Matthew n'était plus très fraiche. Il sera difficile de le retrouver. Kumajirou tourna en rond autours des nations puis parti au quart de tour. Le Bad Friend Trio lui courût après. Soudain, l'animal s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient devant une gare.

- La piste est coupée. Nous ne pouvons plus la suivre. Soupira Gilbert.

- Quelqu'un a une autre proposition ? Interrogea Espagne.

- Non… J'espère qu'Arthur a trouvé quelque chose.

A ce moment là le portable du Français sonna. C'était Arthur justement. Il n'avait rien trouvé mais exigeait des explications. Ne se sentant pas le courage de l'envoyer bouler comme la dernière fois, il se résigna à tout expliquer. Comme France avant lui, Angleterre fut choqué par la nouvelle.

- Matthew a vraiment attaqué Amérique ?

- Comme je te le dit.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire !

- …

Angleterre raccrocha sans prévenir. C'est à ce moment là que Kiku et Alfred arrivèrent. Ils furent déçus de savoir que la piste vers Matthew était coupée.

- J'espère que nous pourrons le retrouver. Avant qu'il en fasse une grosse bêtise.

- Moi aussi Alfred. Je l'espère sincèrement…

Pendant ce temps, Matthew venait d'arriver chez Irlande. Il mentit en affirmant qu'il venait juste rendre visite à son oncle adoptif.

- Reste là. J'ai un truc à faire dehors. J'en aie pour quelques minutes.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps Irlande, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Il fit son sourire le plus innocent. Même si intérieurement il bouillait d'envie de voir Liam partir. C'est ce que fit l'Irlandais finalement. Et le Canadien se retrouva seul dans le château. Prudemment, au cas où la nation reviendrait, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Liam gardait ses grimoires magiques. Il se souvenait d'une formule particulière.

« C'était il y a bien longtemps. Alors qu'Amérique et Canada n'étaient que de jeunes colonies innocentes. Physiquement, on ne leur aurait donné que cinq petites années. L'Anglais les avait exceptionnellement emmenés chez leur tonton Irlande. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention des deux nations, Alfred avait entrainé son jeune frère à la découverte du château.

- T'as vu comment il est grand Mattie !

- Oui, mais, Arthur va s'inquiéter.

- Meuh non ! Tout va bien se passer !

- …

Les deux petits arrivèrent dans une grande salle, la même où se trouvait Matthew à présent, emplie déjà de livres. Les deux enfants fouillèrent un peu l'endroit. Ne prenant pas conscience de la dangerosité de certains de ces ouvrages.

- Ça a l'air rigolo ! Il doit bien s'amuser tonton Irlande. Avait déclaré le futur Amérique.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Oh !

Matthew avait trouvé une formule étrange. Il avait prit le livre dans ses petites mains et avait commencé à lire la formule. Le livre avait commencé à s'illuminer et un cercle de lumière était apparu autours d'Amérique. Et Matthew avait continué à lire, insensiblement. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Alors que le cercle était de plus en plus brillant, Liam avait débarqué dans la pièce. Rouge de fureur. Il avait enlevé le livre des mains de la petite nation.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ! Sortez de là ! »

Oh oui. Le Canadien se souvenait fort bien de la scène qu'avait faite l'Irlandais après. Terrorisé, il c'était serré contre son ainé jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe. Lorsqu'il c'était calmé, Irlande leur avait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus jamais, retourner dans cette pièce et toucher à ce livre en particulier.

- Tient, Canada est parti.

Liam était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il remarqua que la porte de sa salle des grimoires était ouverte. Inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit là-bas, il alla voir ce qu'il y avait. Alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, il reçut un violent coup sur la nuque. L'Irlandais tomba évanoui sur le sol. Tandis qu'un ombre sortait de chez lui. Un grimoire dangereux à la main.

* * *

Re. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous réussit à tous lire. J'espère qu'il vous a plût et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite ^^ Je vous promet que le quatrième chapitre sera sous haute tension. Vu ce que va faire Canada...


	4. Le début de la fin 1 sur 2

Et voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre (coupé en deux pour le bien du suspens kolkolkok :p) Comme d'habitude je ne suis pas la créatrice d'Hetalia, et je ne prétendrais jamais l'être. J'espère que ce demi chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 4 : Le début de la fin 1/2**

- Bon, je comprends que vous vouliez que je vous aide à retrouver Matthew tout les deux…

- Iggy, pourquoi tu es tout jaune ?

- Silence bouffeur de hamburgers ! Je disais donc, je comprends que vous vouliez que je vous aide. Mais je peux savoir ce que EUX, il désigna tour à tour Espagne Prusse et Japon, font ici ? Surtout les deux zouaves !

- Canada est mon ami, j'ai le droit de l'aider non ?

Ne - Commencez pas vous deux…

- Tsss…

- Arthur, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

Arthur passa son regard sur chaque personne présente. A part Espagne et Japon, tout le monde avait une bonne raison d'être ici. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins liés à Matthew.

- Non. Je n'ai pas réussit à localiser Matthew…

- C'est impossible ! Tu devrais l'avoir retrouvé ! S'exclama France.

- Arthur est nul en magie, nous devrions le savoir.

- SHUT-UP TOI ! Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, la porte est ouverte !

Et c'est reparti. C'était au moins la dixième dispute en une heure. Même avec Francis, Arthur n'arrivait pas à atteindre ce timing. Eux c'était au plus deux disputes toutes les heures. Mais leurs disputes étaient plus longues.

- Arthur, tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide à l'un de tes frères.

- Demander de l'aide à Écosse, après le coup qu'il m'a fait ! Pas question !

- Mais tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Tristan, non ?

- …

- Oh, Arthy, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas capable de mettre de coté ta relation houleuse avec tes frères pour aider Matthew.

- J'en suis capable, frog, mais je ne sais pas si eux accepteront de le faire.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Superbe, c'était l'un des frères d'Arthur. Et c'était Gwenaël en plus. Angleterre se retint de l'envoyer balader.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu viennes chez Irlande le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Mais cette fois, je te préviens que tu as intérêt de te tenir à carreaux. Liam est vraiment furieux.

- But… Eh ne me raccroche pas au nez comme ça ! Maudit porteur de jupons !

Il raccrocha et commença à ruminer. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas ?

- Chez Irlande. Semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Et, sans donner plus de détails, il sorti.

- J'ai l'impression que Mattie est lié à tout ça. Eh ! Rosbif, attend-moi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Mais Francis, ainsi que les autres nations suivantes, voulurent absolument suivre Angleterre. Ce dernier rouspéta, mais finit par se rendre. En pensant qu'Irlande allait piquer une grosse crise, lui qui n'aimait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde chez lui. Et en effet Liam, déjà bien énervé, vit très rouge lorsque tout le monde arriva.

- Mon château n'est pas un lieu touristique ! C'est quoi tout cet attroupement ! Angleterre !

- Ils ont voulu m'accompagner. Se défendit le blond.

- Grrrh… Bon, laisse tomber. On s'en fiche de toute façon, du moment qu'ils ne trainent pas dans nos pattes. Angleterre, quelqu'un c'est introduit chez moi et a réussit à me subtiliser un de mes grimoires.

- Et ?

- D'abord, j'aimerais être sûr. Est-ce à toi que je dois coller une raclée monumentale pour m'avoir volé un livre de magie !

- What ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

France et Amérique échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils pensaient tout les deux à la même chose. Ou plutôt à la même personne.

- Tu es vraiment sûr d'avoir cherché partout ?

- Avec Tristan on était en train de fouiller tout le château pendant que Gwen t'appelait.

- Irlande, je crois que je sais qui t'as volé ton grimoire.

- Est-ce-que… Canada est venu chez toi dernièrement ?

- Matthew… Oui il est venu aujourd'hui, il avisa le regard effrayé de France et Amérique, pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

D'une même voix, ils expliquèrent tout aux frères d'Arthur. Après le premier choc, les trois frères prirent peut à peu conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Si c'était bien Canada qui avait volé le livre d'Irlande, qu'avait-il l'intention de faire avec ?

- Pourtant, j'ai réussit à le faire douter. Pourquoi est ce que ça n'a pas suffit ?

- Peut être as-t-il vraiment l'intention de résoudre ce problème. Par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables.

- Arthur, tu te souviens de la formule que Matthew avait commencé à lire la première fois que tu as emmené tes colonies ici ?

- Tu veux dire, celle qu'il lisait juste avant votre arrivée ? Quand il avait fait apparaître le cercle de lumière autours de moi ? Je me souviens encore de ta crise de colère juste après. Soupira Amérique.

- Moi aussi, je m'en souviens… Non, attend… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas ce grimoire là qui a été volé ! Arthur semblait horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

- J'aimerais me tromper, mais il s'agit bien de ce grimoire là… A l'époque, Canada a dû la lire sans savoir ce qu'il faisait… Mais là, il est assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il fait…

- Mais comment pourrait-il s'en souvenir ?

- Je n'en sait rien…

- De quoi vous parlez là ? Le héros veut savoir !

- Non, cette fois tu vas vraiment devoir nous écouter. Alfred.

Pouf, Arthur venait de prononcer l'un des mots interdits. L'effet fut immédiat… Et le fit littéralement glapir de dégoût. Son corps venait de se couvrir de trois lignes verticales aux couleurs du drapeau français. Se retrouver avec le drapeau de son rival, même si techniquement ils étaient alliés, était une véritable insulte pour Angleterre. Mais ça amusa beaucoup France. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, il aurait explosé de rire.

- Cette fois j'en ait marre ! Écosse, enlève moi ce bloody sort tout de suite !

- Bah quoi ? Je t'aime bien peint aux couleurs de mon pays.

- Rooooh toi saleté de grenouille mutante !

- Je t'aime aussi, rosbif géant.

- La formule d'annihilation. Lâcha soudain Tristan, qui était resté muet jusqu'à là.

- Oui, répondit sombrement Irlande, la seule formule capable de détruire une nation. Elle est d'une puissance redoutable et normalement, nul n'est sensé l'utiliser sauf en cas de force majeure.

- Gwen ils plaisante là ?

- Non, le rouquin secoua la tête tristement, cette formule existe bel et bien. On dit que la dernière nation à l'avoir utilisé a été détruite en même temps que sa victime.

- On dit aussi que personne, pas même le meilleurs magicien de tout les temps, ne serait totalement sûr de se sortir vivant d'une pareille expérience.

- Mais Arthy…

- Je sais. Matthew est un novice en magie…

Le visage du Français se décomposa, comme celui d'Amérique. Prusse commença à se sentir vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. Puisque l'heure n'était franchement plus à la rigolade, Écosse leva le sort qu'il avait lancé sur Angleterre. Liam lui était en pleine réflexion. Ils allaient devoir agir très vite.

- Irlande, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne lance le sort ? S'enquit Francis.

- Vous, non. Mais mes frères et moi allons essayer de localiser Matthew. Il va aussi nous falloir du matériel pour contrer le sort.

- Vous pouvez l'arrêter en pleine action ?

- Non Alfred, nous ne pourrons que le retarder. Seul Canada aura la possibilité d'arrêter le processus en refermant le livre. Mais il devra le faire, avant que le sort ne fasse disparaître une nation.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous.

- Non ! C'est bien trop dangereux pour les non magiciens.

- Si Canada arrive à lancer le sort, il est clair que je serais sa toute première cible. Si le sortilège est aussi fort que vous le dites, alors rien ne pourra me protéger de lui. Je préfère encore venir et tenter une dernière fois de le raisonner, plutôt que d'attendre tranquillement que ça se passe.

- Je lui parlerais.

- C'est à moi qu'il en veut principalement Iggy. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je suis d'accord avec Amérique. C'est totalement fou, mais nous devons y aller tout les trois. Il nous en veut aussi Arthy, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a demandé à Écosse de t'ensorceler.

- … Si j'avais sût que cette plaisanterie prendrait cette ampleur.

- Je viens aussi. Je serais peut être capable de le raisonner. Après tout il ne me reproche rien, peut être qu'il m'écoutera.

-… Canada ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir des proches si obstinés…

- Si Galles, il le sait. Il l'a juste oublié. Répondit Francis.

Les quatre frères se retirèrent et réussirent à localiser Matthew, un peu plus loin dans les plaines irlandaises. Ils partirent chercher des sceptres à l'air ancien qui leur permettrait de contenir le puissant sortilège. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Kiku et Antonio avaient décidé d'accompagner leurs amis. En sachant très bien qu'ils risquaient leurs vies.

- J'ai bien fait d'en emmener autant, constata Liam, bon prenez chacun une amulette. Elle contient un sort de protection qui pourra contrer pendant un temps. Avec de la chance, ce sera suffisant pour nous permettre de contenir le sort.

Chaque nation prit une amulette et se la passa autours du cou. L'Irlandais précisa bien qu'ils devaient l'interposer entre eux et le sort pour que bouclier fonctionne. Si le sortilège les touchaient par derrière ou sur le côté, ils étaient fichus.

- Faites très attention surtout.

Les 9 nations se lancèrent à la recherche de Matthew. Soudain, ils repèrent de gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans un coin précis devant eux. Des éclairs éclatants étaient visibles régulièrement. Canada avait déjà commencé l'incantation !

- Courage, il faut plusieurs minutes pour que le sort se mette en marche !

- Mouais… Tout dépend depuis quand il a commencé les opérations…

- Gwenaël, ce n'est pas le moment !

Les nations coururent de toutes leurs forces. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Matthew au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait la plaine. Il tenait le grimoire d'Irlande à la main.

- MATTHEW !

Canada leva les yeux du grimoire. Ses yeux semblaient inexpressifs de loin. Mais on voyait que des larmes avaient coulées. Il fixa durant un court instant les nations présentes. Puis replongea dans le grimoire. Le vent se leva et fit voler ses cheveux d'or. Les neuf nations commencèrent à gravir la colline.

- Matthew, arrête ça tout de suite ! S'égosilla Arthur.

- N'approchez pas ! Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Il est plus que temps que ceci cesse. Matthew releva la tête, cette fois on pouvait lire une forte détermination dans ses yeux.

- Mattie, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais !

- Oh si. J'ai tout essayé pour que les autres me remarque enfin. Rien n'a marché, j'étais toujours confondu avec Alfred. Personne ne voulait voir Canada. Comment expliquez-vous ça ? Pourquoi ne veux me reconnaître en tant que Canada, si ce n'est parce que je ne suis PAS le Canada.

- Mattie…

- Francis, j'aurais aimé ne pas devoir en arriver là.

- Tu peux encore tout arrêter.

- Non. Vous ne me laissez plus le choix. Me l'avez-vous laissé un jour ?

Matthew se détourna des nations présentes et commença à réciter la formule en celtique. Un cercle de lumière éclatant apparût autours de lui. Les quatre frères britanniques échangèrent des regards paniqués. Le processus venait de commencer. Sur un signe de Liam, ils commencèrent à avancer.

- N'approchez pas !

- Matthew, tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu fais ! Referme ce livre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tu vas tous nous tuer !

- Non Arthur. Une seule personne mourra aujourd'hui.

- Canada, fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as aucunes aptitudes en magie, ça va dégénérer !

Trop tard. Un cercle de lumière apparut entre les pages du livre et des petits éclairs commencèrent à en sortir. Irlande, Écosse, Pays de Galles et Angleterre se postèrent devant les nations non-magiciennes et enclenchèrent leurs boucliers. Quatre énergies bleu, rouge, verte et violette éclairèrent la plaine irlandaise. Formant un repart contre la terrible magie du grimoire. Le vent souffla avec une violence incroyable, et des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au dessus des nations.

- Liam, que ce passe-t-il ?

- C'est le sort Francis. C'est un sortilège maléfique, ils produisent toujours ce genre d'effets. Et ce n'est que le début…

- Liam, il faut qu'on se rapproche de Canada. Nous devons contenir le sort !

- Gwenaël a raison, approuva Tristan, là nous ne faisons que nous épuiser pour rien. Vous, restez bien en arrière. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- A mon signal, on lève les boucliers. Aplatissez-vous bien contre le sol… 'Tention… GO !

D'un même mouvement les quatre frères levèrent leurs boucliers, et les autres s'aplatirent contre le sol. Les magiciens foncèrent vers Matthew, en évitant plus ou moins bien les éclairs qui jaillissaient de plus en plus souvent du livre. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel tonnait et était zébré. Les quatre frères entourèrent Matthew et commencèrent à réciter une formule.

- Que font-ils ? Alfred s'approcha.

- Amérique, recule !

Un éclair réussit à passer le bouclier de protection et fonça sur Amérique. Japon s'interposa juste à temps et prit l'éclair en plein dans le dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra aux pieds d'Alfred. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de brandir son amulette pour se protéger d'un autre jet de lumière qui venait droit sur lui. Puis, il s'agenouilla auprès de son ami qui était déjà au bord de l'inconscience.

- Kiku, ça va ?

- Hurg… Ne vous occupez pas de moi Alfred-San. Il faut arrêter Canada…

- Tient bon, my friend, je vais arrêter tout ça.

Japon hocha difficilement la tête et s'évanouit. Plus loin, Antonio venait d'être touché à son tour. Il gisait maintenant aux pieds de Francis et Gilbert qui avait accourût à son secours dés qu'ils avaient vu l'éclair s'abattre sur lui.

- Oh non ! Ils ont été touchés ! S'écria Arthur plus haut.

- Si Matthew ne referme pas le grimoire à temps… Ils disparaitront pour de bon. Annonça Irlande.

- WHAT ! Canada, arrête cette folie MAINTENANT !

Matthew ne répondit pas. Il était beaucoup trop concentré. En fait, le Canadien n'était plus totalement lui-même. Une bonne partie de son esprit avait cédé à son envie de vengeance, et n'était plus animée que par celle-ci. Alfred, était proche, si proche… Bientôt, tout serait fini. Son regard se posa sur le Prussien qui essayait en vain de réveiller son ami Espagnol.

- Gilbert…

Pourquoi se sentait-il mal ? Il ne faisait que réparer une erreur, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de commettre un crime ? Son regard se reposa sur Gilbert, puis sur France non loin de lui. Pourquoi son malaise ne faisait-il que grandir lorsqu'il voyait Francis malheureux ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments.

- Expliquez-moi…

Il commençait à perdre le contrôle, il le sentait. En fait il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eut. Peut être était-il effectivement en train de faire une bêtise. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Amérique qui était en train de continuer sa route vers le sommet. En le voyant, sa haine refit surface. L'énergie maléfique qui émanait du grimoire s'intensifia. Un éclair plus gros que les précédents jaillit de derrière Canada. Une larme coula sur la joue de celui-ci. Mais elle disparut bien vite.

- Prusse.

Lorsque le Prussien se retourna, il eut à peine ne temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était déjà foudroyé. Son corps s'étala sur celui d'Espagne. Les deux commencèrent à disparaître petit à petit. Tout comme celui de Kiku plus loin… France, très triste de voir ses deux amis au sol en train de disparaître, se tourna vers Matthew.

- Canada, tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Que tu t'attaques à Alfred, Arthur ou moi passe encore, mais qu'ont-ils fait, eux ? Il désigna les trois nations évanouies.

Canada ne répondit pas. Cette fois, il en était sûr. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur le sort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait. Il vit Alfred qui continuait à monter la colline, malgré le danger. Une violente bourrasque de vent manqua de balayer tout le monde. L'énergie magique autours du Canadien s'intensifia. Mais elle était visiblement bloquée par quelque chose. Sûrement par le bouclier magique des quatre frères, qui entouraient Canada leurs mains bien tendues devant eux.

- Matthew, écoute, il est encore temps ! Il y a forcément une autre solution !

- Si elle existait, je l'aurais trouvée…

- Tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit ! Je t'avais dit que je pourrais t'aider si tu le voulais !

- Francis…

* * *

Je suis méchante hein? (Russie a prit le contrôle de mon corps *sbaff*) La deuxième partie est presque finie, peut être qu'elle sera achevée ce week-end. Mais je promet rien...


	5. Le début de la fin 2 sur 2

**Disclamer:** NAN ! Combien de fois va falloir que je vous le dise xd Je ne suis PAS l'auteur d'Hetalia!

Maintenant que c'est dit. Je vous annonce que j'ai enfin fini le cinquième chapitre! (vous avez eut de la chance, je l'avais fini hier soir mais y a eut un bug et j'ai dû recommencer là où j'en étais...) Normalement, il n'en reste plus qu'un après lui. Je vous souhaite uen bonne lecture, je vous attend à la fin du chapitre ^^

**Chapitre 5 : le début de la fin 2/2**

La pluie commença à tomber, tandis que les éclairs continuaient de zébrés le ciel. Le vent se déchaina de plus en plus, et les nations avaient du mal à tenir debout.

- Liam, comment expliques-tu que notre bouclier ne sois pas plus efficace que ça ?

- Le sort d'annihilation se nourrit des sentiments de son lanceur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les sentiments de Canada doivent être suffisamment forts et tourmentés pour permettre au sort de dépasser notre protection. Bien que Matthew ne possède aucuns pouvoirs magiques.

- … Je ne le sens pas là… Gwenaël déglutit.

- En clair nous ne servons à rien ?

- MATTHEW REFERME-MOI CE BLOODY GRIMOIRE ! Explosa Angleterre.

- Du calme. Notre bouclier ralentit quand même le sort. Normalement, Japon, Espagne et Prusse devraient déjà avoir disparus.

- Il y a un mais. Je le sens. Écosse leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, le sort se renforce à mesure qu'Alfred se rapproche.

Et là, Amérique n'était plus très loin de son jeune frère. Le sort s'intensifia une nouvelle fois et des crépitements résonnèrent. Francis aussi s'était rapproché. Canada posa ses yeux sur son premier père adoptif, tentant d'ignorer son frère.

- Matthew, je t'en pris. Arrête. Supplia France.

- Je ne peux pas Francis…

- Mais si tu peux ! Tu n'es pas comme ça Mattie, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui tuerait des nations dans le but de se venger de son frère ! Souviens-toi, lors des périodes de guerre tu pleurais à chaque fois que tu n'arrivais pas à sauver un malade ! Ce n'est pas une personne comme ça qui ferait ça. Reprend-toi Matthew !

- France…

Un éclair encore plus gros que celui qui avait touché Prusse se dirigea vers Francis qui interposa son amulette. Malheureusement, elle se brisa sous le choc.

- FRANCIS NON ! Hurlèrent Angleterre et Écosse en chœur.

Sous les yeux effarés des anglophones, France roula jusqu'au corps d'Espagne. Écosse se précipita vers lui, oubliant complètement qu'il était sensé maintenir le bouclier.

- Gwen, revient ici ! Cria Irlande.

- Bon, cette fois ça suffit !

- Ah non Angleterre !

A son tour, Arthur brisa le bouclier protecteur et se dirigea vers Matthew. Mais il fut repoussé par le champ d'énergie que dégageait le sort. Qu'importe, alors qu'Ecosse venait de reformer le bouclier, l'Anglais s'obstinait à vouloir se rapprocher de Canada. Bien qu'il se fasse violemment repoussé à tous les coups.

- Matthew, reprends-toi ! Reprends-toi ou je jure par tous les esprits de la terre que je te ne le pardonnerais pas !

- Angleterre, Matthew et le seul qui puisse arrêter le processus maintenant.

- JE M'EN FICHE ! Cette bloody gaminerie a assez durée ! Tu m'entends Canada, arrête tout de suite ces enfantillages ! Arthur était devenu fou de rage. Il voulait que cela cesse, et personne ne pourrait le raisonner.

- Je… Arrêtez… Arrêtez de m'appeler Canada. Je suis Amérique ! Vous m'entendez ! AMERIQUE !

Arthur fut projeté en arrière par l'énergie magique. Un jet de lumière s'abattit de plein fouet sur lui, avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoique se soit. Le choc fut tel que son corps fut projeté dix mètres en arrière.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Arthur je te jure qu'un de ces jours je te lancerais un sort pire que celui que je t'ai envoyé !

- Gwen, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Oh no…

Sous les yeux horrifiés des trois frères aînés Kirkland, l'énergie maléfique qui entourait Matthew grossit, grossit… Des crépitements de plus en plus forts se faisaient entendre.

- Accrochez vous ! Hurla Irlande.

- MATTHEW ! Cria Alfred.

L'énergie s'intensifia encore et encore. Soudain, les trois frères furent balayés comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Ils roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la colline. Complètement sonnés. Ils allaient mettre plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre. Ne restait plus que les deux frères américains, face à face. Avec, autours d'eux, les corps des autres nations. Canada semblait perdu, il allait enfin pouvoir atteindre son objectif. Personne ne pourrait protéger Amérique de sa fureur. Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il pas l'acte qu'il désirait tant faire ? Pourquoi quelque chose en lui résistait ? Il entendait encore les paroles de France dans ses oreilles.

- Mattie, reprend-toi bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas les laisser disparaître !

- Alfred, tais-toi…

- Non ! Il y a 8 nations en train de mourir ici. Alors une bonne fois pour toute, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai jamais volé ton pays. C'est strictement impossible !

- Que tu aies avoué aurait été étonnant.

Les corps d'Antonio et Kiku avaient désormais presque disparus. Il n'avait plus que le cou et la tête de visible. Gilbert lui avait à moitié disparu. France et Angleterre avaient déjà disparus jusqu'aux genoux. Le temps pressait.

- Matthew, je t'en pris, réfléchis ! S'il était possible de voler le territoire d'une autre nation, certains d'entre nous auraient disparus lorsqu'ils ont été colonisés.

- Je…

- De plus, si tu avais vraiment été le véritable Amérique, se serait toi qui aurais entendu leur appel lorsque les Américains ont voulu leur indépendance. A ce que je sache, tu n'as strictement rien fait! Tu n'as rien ressentis lors de la guerre Sécession ou pendant l'attaque de Pearl Harbor. Et encore moins au 11 Septembre.

- Qu'est-ce-que cela prouve? Ça y est, le doute était réapparu sur le visage du jeune Canadien.

- Mais tout, Amérique jeta un regard inquiet à Japon France et Angleterre qui continuaient de disparaître, même si je t'avais volé ton peuple, tu aurais continué à les sentir au fond de toi. On peut coloniser un pays, mais personne ne peut arracher son peuple à une nation. Elle est liée à lui, et le restera quoiqu'il arrive.

-... Non... Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça pour rien...

La lumière du livre devint de plus en plus intense. A tel point qu'Alfred dû se protéger le visage pour ne pas être totalement aveuglé. Canada ne savait plus quoi penser. Si ce que disait Amérique était vrai, il était un criminel. Il avait attaqué d'autres nations qui allaient bientôt disparaître par sa faute! Non... C'était impossible! Son désespoir et sa haine se mélangèrent, formant une bouille informe et torturée dans son esprit. Le grimoire s'en servit pour augmenter sa puissance. Un énorme jet de lumière, beaucoup plus gros que les précédents, sorti de derrière la jeune nation et foudroya littéralement l'Américain. Celui-ci, après s'être élevé de quelques mètres sous l'impact du choc, retomba violemment sur le sol. A moitié évanoui, il réussit quand même à se mettre à genoux.

- Matthew, répond-moi franchement. De quel peuple te sens-tu le plus proche? Qui soutiendrais-tu si jamais il avait des ennuis. Les Américains ou les Canadiens? Qui considères-tu comme ton propre enfant?

- Les... Canadiens... Je sais que quoiqu'ils décident de faire, je les suivrais. Même si pour ça, je dois me séparer de tous ceux que j'aime... Ce sont eux qui me font exister. Sans eux, j'en serais rien...

- Tu vois, Alfred s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà à moitié disparu, c'est pareil pour les Américains. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours à leurs côtés. Même s'ils m'ignorent. Même s'ils m'ont déjà fait beaucoup souffrir et qu'ils le feront encore... Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. C'est notre Destin…

- Mais…

Mais il ne restait plu beaucoup de temps. Amérique avait déjà disparu jusqu'aux bras. On ne voyait plus que le front et les cheveux du Japonais et de l'Espagnol. Il fallait vraiment agir vite. Sinon, ils disparaîtraient pour toujours ! Mais comment faire ? Que lui avaient répété les quatre frères Britanniques ? Ah oui, refermez le livre. Mais il se dégageait de lui une telle puissance, qu'il ne se sentait pas capable.

« Il va pourtant falloir que je le fasse… »

Parce que oui, Canada avait enfin compris. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'en vouloir autant à son frère et à ses deux parents. Surtout pour une raison aussi futile. Il devait absolument revenir en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur les deux rabats du grimoire et essaya de les plaquer l'un contre l'autre. Rien à faire.

- Matthew !

C'était Irlande. L'ainé des frères Britanniques avait atterrit à moitié sonné par le choc. Il avait néanmoins repris le contrôle de son corps, et avait gravit le flanc droit colline, ses jambes n'étant plus capables de le supporter.

- Matthew, le grimoire se nourrit des sentiments de celui qui l'utilise. Pour le refermer, tu dois avoir envie que tout s'arrête.

- C'est-ce je veux faire !

- Tu ne dois pas l'espérer assez fort. Il faut que tu aies envie de toutes tes forces. Il faut que tes sentiments soient aussi forts que lorsque tu as utilisé la formule.

- Aussi…

Matthew quitta Liam du regard et regarda la plaine. Japon et Espagne avaient quasi totalement disparus, tout comme Alfred. Pourquoi disparaissait-il aussi vite alors qu'il avait été le dernier touché ? Gilbert et France avaient disparus jusqu'aux épaules. Et Arthur n'était pas loin derrière eux.

- Matthew, grouille-toi !

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent-tous… Je ne veux pas…

Il réessaya de fermer le grimoire, en vain. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Avait-il été trop loin ? Les choses étaient elles maintenant irrécupérables ? Pourtant, aucuns d'eux ne méritaient de partir maintenant. Il y avait encore des gens qui avaient besoins d'eux. Il n'avait pas le droit de les en priver.

- Il faut que ça cesse. Il faut que cela cesse. Refermes-toi ! Refermes-toi ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il disait ça, le livre se refermait lentement.

- Oui, continue ! L'encouragea l'Irlandais.

- Irlande, la tête blonde de Tristan apparue sur le flanc gauche, il n'y a pas une formule qui permet d'augmenter les sentiments d'une personne.

- Il faut que ça se fasse naturellement.

Pendant ce temps Canada continuait ses efforts pour refermer le grimoire. Ses yeux se plantèrent sur son frère, qui c'était évanoui depuis un petit moment, au fond il n'avait jamais voulu le tuer. Il c'était juste laissé emporter par la colère. Maintenant il regrettait son geste. Profondément. Chaque nation avait le droit à son temps de folie, mais la sienne risquait d'avoir de très lourdes conséquences.

- Il faut que ça cesse. Tout doit s'arrêter ! MAINTENANT !

Le livre était maintenant quasiment refermé. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir vraiment y mettre du sien. Canada se força à penser à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec ceux qu'il aimait, et se répète que ces moments risquaient de ne plus jamais se reproduire.

- Non, il ne faut pas. Ils ne méritent pas de mourir maintenant ! Refermes-toi !

Les deux Britanniques furent aveuglés par la lumière qui émanait du grimoire. Enfin, Canada réussit à refermer le livre. Mais ce geste l'avait vidé des dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Il tomba à genoux, tandis que le grimoire s'affaissa sur le sol dans un nuage de poussières.

- C'est fini… Je suis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit. Irlande réussit à se lever et se jeta sur le grimoire pour le cacher dans la sacoche qu'il portait. Juste au cas où.

- Il est vivant. Annonça Tristan qui auscultait le Canadien.

Liam regarda autours de lui et vit que toutes les nations étaient en train de réapparaitre Il vraiment temps que ça se finisse. Les deux premiers touchés n'avaient plus que leurs mèches de visible. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'il s'en était fallut d'un cheveu. N'empêche, les sentiments de Matthew envers son frère devaient vraiment être forts et torturés. Jamais il aurait crût qu'Alfred aurait disparu si vite. Au fait, il ne manquait pas quelqu'un ?

- Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient ! La masse rousse de l'Écossais apparût enfin.

- C'est fini Ecosse.

- Je sais, Gwen se releva, va falloir que je parle à Arthur de sa façon d'élever ses colonies. Il a dû oublier des trucs. Le roux se releva en continuant de bougonner.

- Le plus important, c'est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. J'espère quand même qu'ils se dépêcheront de revenir à eux.

- Va falloir qu'on les ramène Tristan, survivre un sort tel que celui-ci n'est pas rien. Va falloir leur laisser le temps de reprendre des forces.

- Quoi ! Ça veut dire que je vais devoir me trimballer tête de paillasson ? Gwenaël était agenouillé auprès de France pour vérifier son état.

Finalement les trois frères prirent chacun une nation sur les épaules et utilisèrent un sort de lévitation pour transporter les autres. Ils eurent la chance de n'être vu par personne. Ça aurait fait des histoires en plus. Une fois arrivés chez Irlande, ils aménagèrent le salon de ce dernier pour pouvoir installer tout le monde. Liam demanda à ses cadets de surveiller les nations évanouies. Tandis qu'il allait ranger son grimoire dans un endroit plus discret. Il avait eut tort de le même dans sa bibliothèque privée. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait tout de même pas imaginer qu'un jour quelqu'un s'en servirait ainsi. Ils avaient décidés d'isoler Amérique et Canada dans deux chambres à part. Ils étaient les deux plus touchés par le sort, et auraient besoins de plus de repos que les autres.

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer quand ils se réveilleront.

- Risque d'y avoir un règlement de compte, Galles.

Peu à peu les nations se réveillèrent. Bien qu'ils aient été les premiers touchés, Japon et Espagne furent les premiers à se réveiller. Irlande, qui était revenu après avoir planqué le grimoire on ne sait où, expliqua ça par le fait qu'ils n'avaient été que des victimes inconditionnelles. La colère de Canada n'était aucunement dirigée vers eux, le sort les a donc moins touchés que les autres.

- Donc, Gilbert devrait bientôt se réveiller. Il ne devait être spécialement visé aussi. Déduisit Tristan.

En effet le Prussien fut le troisième à revenir à lui. Il ne comprit d'abord pas où il était et eut du mal à se souvenir des derniers évènements. Tout été flou dans sa tête. Les frères Britanniques durent lui réexpliquer plusieurs fois ce qu'il c'était passé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Prusse s'assit aux côtés d'Espagne qui était en train de veiller France.

- Je me demande quand il va se réveiller… Se questionna l'Espagnol.

- Hum…

- Prusse, à quoi tu penses ?

- Espagne, quand le sort m'a touché… C'est difficile à expliquer mais… Je crois que Canada m'a parlé.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Au moment où j'ai été touché, je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit tout blanc. Je croyais que j'étais mort, et que c'était le Paradis. Mais à ce moment là, j'ai vu Matthew. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il est venu vers moi et a dit quelque chose. Ensuite, plus rien.

-… Tu as dû rêver.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve Tonio !

- Serait-ce possible que ?

- Je pense Tristan.

- Avec ce que nous venons de vivre, ça ne m'étonne guère. Termina Irlande.

Les trois frères ainés d'Angleterre échangèrent un regard entendu. En temps normal, ça leur aurait semblé impossible. Mais après avoir vu un non-magicien utiliser un sortilège puissant et dangereux, ça ne les choquaient guère.

- de quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Prusse.

- Il semblerait que l'âme de Canada se soit adressée à toi. Expliqua Galles

- Comment ça ?

- Le Matthew que tu as vu lorsque le sort t'a touché, n'était en fait que son âme, son esprit. Enfin, son véritable lui, quoi. Ses vêtements déchirés devaient représenter sa souffrance. Matthew, où une partie de lui, devait être conscient de l'erreur qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'Amérique

- Mais pourquoi son âme, ou je ne sais quoi, serait venue me parler ! Coupa Gilbert.

- Je n'en sais rien. Toi seul le sais.

-… C'est quoi cette phrase étrange ?

- C'est toi qui a vu l'âme de Canada. Il faut que tu te souviennes de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Prusse commença à réfléchir. Il se souvenait très mal de sa vision. Ses souvenirs étaient encore très flous…

- Je me souviens juste…Qu'il avait l'air misérable. Complètement perdu et dépassé. Mais je ne me souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'il m'a dit… Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, proposa Espagne, peut être que cela t'aiderait à te souvenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Prusse allait protester, j'expliquerais tout à France quand il se réveillera. Il comprendra ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

- Mais oui. Si Canada t'as parlé, tu dois savoir ce qu'il a dit.

- Merci Espagne, t'es vraiment un chic type. Prusse passa son bras autours des épaules du brun et le serra légèrement contre lui.

- Je vous accompagne Prusse-San, j'aimerais veiller sur Amérique.

Irlande leur indiqua le chemin, et menaça de leur lancer un sort si jamais ils s'avisaient d'aller dans une autre pièce. L'Irlandais n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir un autre cas de sortilège incontrôlable sur les bras. Le dernier lui avait suffit pour plusieurs mois. D'ailleurs, dés que France et Angleterre seraient sur pieds. Il ficherait tout le monde à la porte. Même ses frères.

Pendant ce temps, Japon et Prusse trouvèrent les chambres des deux frères, situées à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Gilbert s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Canada. Ce dernier était si pâle qu'on aurait pût le croire mort. Seul son souffle régulier prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Était-il encore trop fatigué par ce qu'il avait vécut. C'est vrai qu'utiliser en sort alors qu'on ne possédait pas de magie devait être exténuant.

- Matthew ?

Aucune réaction. Et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de sa fichue vision. Pourtant, il était sûr que ça pourrait aider son ami.

- Canada, qu'as-tu voulu me dire à ce moment là ?

Il se sentait inutile. A part rester ici à le regarder, il ne pouvait rien faire. Prusse laissa ses pensées dériver. Ses souvenirs sur son retour de l'URSS lui revinrent en mémoire. Son séjour l'avait tellement affaiblit qu'il avait fallut qu'Ivan en personne le porte jusqu'à Berlin, afin de procéder à la réunification. Il s'était évanoui dans les bras de son petit frère. La suite c'était Francis qui la lui avait racontée. Son état était tel, que tout le monde affirmait qu'il mourrait dans les prochains jours. Le deuxième jour après son retour en Allemagne, son état avait commencé à se dégrader considérablement. Canada, qui avait accompagné France et Espagne alors qu'il lui rendait visite, aurait lutté toute la nuit pour l'arracher des griffes de la mort. Au matin du troisième jour, on l'avait retrouvé endormi à son chevet.

L'état de Gilbert avait commencé à s'améliorer à partir de ce moment là. Lorsqu'on demandait à Matthew pourquoi il avait tout fait pour sauver une nation qu'il connaissait à peine et qui avait fait souffrir son père adoptif, il répondait : « C'était mon devoir de le soigner. Et puis, Gilbert n'est pas qu'un ennemi, il fut l'ami de France durant un temps »

Autant dire que cette phrase avait marquée les esprits. Lorsqu'on lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, Prusse n'avait d'abord pas compris les motivations du Canadien. Mais, en apprenant à le connaître, il avait finalement réussit à le comprendre. Depuis se jour, Prusse considérait Canada comme un de ses amis. Et était devenu l'un de ceux capable de se souvenir de lui par la même occasion.

- Canada…

Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne et crût sentir une légère pression. Matthew l'entendait. Il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Bon, s'il l'entendait. Il pouvait essayer de lui faire un petit discours. Peut être qu'il aurait une réaction.

- Écoute Matthew, je comprends que tu aies honte ce que tu as fait… J'avoue, ce n'est vraiment pas réfléchi du tout. Tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un. Tu sais, même si Amérique avait vraiment volé ton pays… Je ne pense pas que ça aurait tout expliqué. Et puis je connais Francis, comment as-tu pût croire qu'il serait resté inactif ?

France aurait fait quelque chose. Et même s'il aurait échoué, il aurait quand même continué à charrier Amérique avec.

- Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches. Tu sais, hum comment allait-il dire ça, j'ai toujours eut l'impression que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pût revenir à l'époque… Je pense que si tu n'avais pas lutté pendant toute une nuit, je serais parti avant même d'avoir vraiment pût retrouver mon frère. Alors…Ben… J'aimerais que tu me laisse te rendre la pareille. Dit-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu puises revenir et t'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute avec ton frère.

Aucune réaction. Gilbert attrapa Canada par les épaules et commença à le secouer en lui ordonnant de se réveiller. S'il voulait vraiment qu'il l'aide faudrait déjà lui dire comment ! Seul il ne pouvait rien faire !

- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

Toujours aucunes réactions. C'était vraiment à croire que Matthew était mort. Pourtant il respirait. Prusse poussa un long soupir et reposa le Canadien sur le martelât. Que pouvait-il faire bon sang ?

- Canada… S'il te plait… Fait un signe ou quelque chose… j'y comprends rien moi…

Soudain, tout devint noir autours du Prussien. _Puis il se retrouva dans le même univers blanc que dans sa vision._

_« Que ? »_

_Soudain, Matthew apparut devant lui. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il avait le regard infiniment triste._

_- Canada !_

_- Prusse… S'il te plait…_

Ah il y était ! Il était en train de revivre sa vision.

-_ Gilbert, je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Aucuns d'entre vous n'auraient dû venir. Je suis devenu bien trop dangereux… je sais que j'ai tort, mais je ne contrôle plus ma colère. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter…_

_- Que racontes-tu ? Tu ne peux pas avoir perdu le contrôle de toi-même à ce point. Prusse essaya de bouger, mais ses pieds restaient obstinément collés au sol._

_- Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Prusse, si tu survis explique leur ce que je viens de te dire. Et…_

_- Matthew, je suis en train de disparaître là ! Je ne pourrais jamais transmettre ça aux autres !_

_- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu dois survivre ! Personne ne doit mourir !_

_Gilbert allait lui répondre d'un ton cinglant qu'il n'avait qu'à stopper le sort. Mais la mine défaite du Canadien l'en dissuada._

_- Dit aussi… Que même si vous arrivez à m'empêcher de tous vous tuer… Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi après. Que si vous voulez me voir partir, j'accepterais de vous laisser. Soudain un halo de lumière apparu derrière Canada._

_- Eh attend !_

_- Dit-leur Prusse. Dit-leur ce que je viens de te dire. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse parler. Je ne pourrais rien dire à Angleterre et France. Et surtout à Amérique. Ma haine est trop portée sur eux._

_L'âme de Canada commença à luire et à disparaître. Prusse essaya une nouvelle fois d'aller vers son ami mais tomba à plat ventre. Il releva la tête et crût voir des larmes couler sur le visage de Matthew. Puis il y eut un grand flash, puis… Plus rien. Le noir complet._

* * *

Le chapitre 6 n'est pas encore commencé. Mais j'ai déjà des idées en tête. Mais... Je préfère ne rien promettre pour le prochain post. J'espère que ça vous a plût. Tenez bon, tout sera finit dans le prochain chapitre ^^ ( il n'y aura pas de coupure, si je dois vous faire un chapitre de 20 pages vous l'aurez :p Même si je ne pense pas arriver jusque là xd)


	6. Complications

**Disclaimer**: Blablabla... Hetalia... blablabli... n'est pas à moi... Blablablu... Okay?

J'ai mentit ;_; Ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier... (Antonio et Lovino sont à votre disposition si vous voulez me lancer des tomates :p) Mais il devrait être l'avant dernier... J'ai bien dit **DEVRAIT **Vous savez maintenant pourquoi je préfère ne jamais faire de prévisions. On ne sait jamais la tournure que vont prendre les choses. Assez parlé. Place à la fic ^^

**Chapitre 6 : Complications**

Pendant ce temps, au salon d'Irlande. Angleterre venait enfin de se réveiller. Ne manquait plus que France qui restait inerte. Arthur était en train de râler parce que le bloody frog restait évanoui. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Non, non, non madame. N'empêche que malgré son inquiétude, Gwen ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Tu l'aimes bien tu rival. Avoue ?

- WHAT ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je me fiche du sort de cet espèce de grenouille poisseuse !

- Dit, je le trouve bien agité le raton pour quelqu'un dont il se fiche. Pas toi frérot ? Il se tourna vers Irlande.

- But ! Le visage de l'Anglais vira au rouge, et ce n'était pas à cause d'un sort cette fois.

- Allez fais pas ton chichi, repris Ecosse, dit que tu l'aime ta grenouille poisseuse.

- WHAT ! Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce-que… C'est ridicule. Oh et puis zut, Angleterre était maintenant rogue écrevisse, vous m'énervez à la fin. ET TOI ! ÇA SERAIT UNE BONNE IDÉE DE TE RÉVEILLER TU CROIS PAS ! Arthur baffa France.

- Oooooh, Francis ouvrit un œil moqueur, j'ignorais que mon cher ex-rival m'appréciait autant. Allez, il se releva brutalement et attrapa l'ex-pirate et le serra très fort, vient faire un câlin à ton grand-frère adoré Arthy-choupinet !

- RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Il nous écoutait le bougre de… Arthur se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte du Français. Il laissa échapper une flopée de jurons.

- Allons Iggy. Ne sois pas grossier. France gratouilla les cheveux de son ex-rival.

Espagne et les frères Britanniques se sentaient un peu mis à l'écart. Antonio tourna légèrement la tête vers l'escalier menant aux chambres d'Alfred et de Matthew. Est-ce-que Prusse avait fini par se souvenir de sa vision ? Voilà un bon moment qu'il était parti. Ça commençait à faire long. France s'aperçut enfin de l'absence du Prussien, de Kiku et des deux frères et lâcha Arthur. Au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Tu devrais le savoir ! ESPION !

- Je me suis réveillé au moment où tu affirmais ne pas te soucier d'une grenouille poisseuse telle que moi.

Voyant que les deux blonds commençaient une de leur chamaillerie, Espagne se leva et décida de monter voir ce que faisait son ami. Il passa devant la chambre d'Amérique, mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il allait entrer dans la chambre de Canada, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Gilbert lui rentra dedans.

- Outch ! Espagne s'écrasa sur le derrière.

- Espagne ?

- C'est moi. Et je vais… Prusse qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? L'albinos avait l'air complètement paniqué.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, Prusse ne laissa même pas le temps à son ami de se relever et l'attrapa par le bras, faut que je parle aux autres !

Il traina Antonio, qui courait tant bien que de mal emporté par l'élan du Prussien, jusqu'au salon. Là, Angleterre et France étaient en train de s'étriper mutuellement. Prusse lâcha Espagne qui alla s'écraser à plein ventre. Il se releva tandis que les cinq nations se tournaient vers le duo.

- Que je passe-t-il ? Interrogea France.

- C'est… C'est Canada… On a vraiment un gros problème Il expliqua tout aux autres.

- T'aurais pas pût le dire plus tôt ! Scanda Arthur.

- Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Le défendit Espagne.

Arthur allait répliquer, mais Francis lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Se n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester inactifs. Le sort de Canada reposait entre leurs mains. Hors de question de le laisser partir. Il leur devait des explications. Arthur se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le sol semblait trembler à chacun de ses pas.

- Angleterre, reste ici. Ordonna Irlande.

- Nous n'avancerons à rien si nous restons ici. Je vais lui parler.

- Si tu t'y prends mal, il risque de partir.

- Je ne suis pas aussi rustre que tu sembles le penser grenouille mutante ! Je lui dirais ce que je voudrais. Point à la ligne.

- Pas question ! France passa ses bras sous les épaules de son rival pour le retenir.

- Lâche-moi je te dis !

Ils se disputèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Tristan vienne baffer le derrière du crâne de son cadet. Selon lui, Arthur ferait mieux de se calmer avant d'aller parler à Canada. Sinon, il risquait de dire des choses qui provoqueraient le contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire. Finalement, Arthur se dégagea et monta l'escalier.

« Ils vont voir si je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec lui. Quel manque de confiance ! » Bougonna-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Il marcha jusqu'au chevet de son deuxième fils adoptif et s'arrêta. Bon, ce n'était pas le tout de vouloir lui parler. Il fallait décider de ce qu'il allait dire. Et ce n'était pas si facile. Il allait commencer, quand soudain le corps de Matthew s'illumina.

- But !

La lumière s'intensifia à tel point qu'elle attira toutes les autres nations, même Kiku, dans la pièce. Irlande commença à houspiller son plus jeune frère pour savoir ce qu'il avait encore fait. Angleterre se défendit avec véhémence. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait arriver qu'il fasse quelques gaffes en magie, qu'il était responsable de tout ! Non mais sans blague !

- Avant de gronder tête de paillasson pour avoir encore fait une bêtise, Arthur faillit se jeter à la gorge de Gwenaël, essayons de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Soudain la lumière disparût peu à peu. Au grand effarement de tous Matthew avait disparut.

- BON SANG ARTHY MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE T'AS FICHU ! Brailla Francis.

- Mais rien ! Le pauvre Anglais était complètement perdu.

France allait répliquer quand soudain, le corps du Canadien réapparût. Puis re disparût. Et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs minutes avant que cela s'arrête. Les quatre frères échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis les cadets se tournèrent vers l'ainé. Ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Il s'agissait peut être d'un effet secondaire du sort.

- Que fait-on ?

- J'en sais rien Arthur, personne n'a survécut au sort avant nous. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Allons-nous faire pareil nous aussi ?

-… C'est… Une possibilité Francis.

Un long silence s'installa. Chacun s'attendit à voir l'autre disparaître. Mais rien ne se passa. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Japon alla voir l'état d'Amérique. Heureusement l'Américain était toujours dans son lit. Mais on décida de laisser quelqu'un pour le surveiller, au cas où. Se fut Japon qui s'y colla.

- Alors que fait-on ? Demanda Gilbert.

- Là j'avoue… Galles fit un signe d'impuissance.

- Aucune idée. Raton-laveur ne nous a jamais fait de coups pareils.

- Je ne pense pas que nous trouverons la réponse dans les vieux livres de magie celtique. Mais, je peux toujours essayer.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes dans une impasse.

- T'as deviné ça tout seul ? Frog dégénéré.

- Arthur, les deux rivaux se tournèrent vers Tristan, tu devrais aller voir Norvège avec France.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- C'est un magicien tout comme nous. De plus sa magie n'est pas la même que la notre, peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider.

- Le problème c'est que Lukas est un solitaire. Il entretient très peu de relations avec nous.

- Les seuls qui pourraient nous aider à le trouver, se sont les autres Nordiques. Je propose que nous allions voir Finlande.

- You pervers !

- Je cherche juste un moyen de sauver Matthew et Alfred, qui ne c'est toujours pas réveillé je te rappelle au passage. Non mais c'est quoi cette manie de me prendre pour un type omnibulé

- C'est bon, on a compris. Stupid frog.

Il fut conclut que Liam et Tristan fouillerais les vieux grimoires celtes à la recherche d'une solution. Pendant ce temps, France, Angleterre, Ecosse et Espagne iraient chez les Nordiques. Après avoir déposé Canada et Amérique chez France, sous la garde de Japon et Prusse. Francis habitant dans un endroit vide de magie. Ce qui permettrait de ralentir les effets secondaires.

Pendant ce temps, en Finlande.

- Enfin, Berwald, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sealand n'aurait pas le droit de voir Danemark.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Il est bête comme ses pieds. Suède se tenait devant sa « femme » l'air indifférent.

- Tu dis ça, mais en fait tu l'aime bien.

- Pas du tout.

- Ne fais pas ton mur de glace Berwy…

Les deux Nordiques étaient en train de se disputer. Sealand avait demandé à aller voir son tonton Danemark qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr, Tino n'y avait pas vu d'objection, mais Berwald si. Hors de question de faire venir cette grande girafe à hache.

- Voyons Berwy, ça ferait plaisir au petit.

- Non.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Finlande accourut. Il resta un instant coi en voyant le monde qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour venir ou quoi ? Puis se reprenant, il les invita à entrer. Berwald, voyant que Francis était là, passa son bras autours des épaules de Tino. Comme pour le protéger. En tout cas, son regard ne laissait présager rien de bon pour qui ignorait l'avertissement

- C'est ma femme.

- Berwald !

- Pas touche.

- Berwald arrête !

Apparemment, ladite femme n'était pas d'accord avec son époux. Mais Suède ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher Finlande. Voyant cela, Francis esquissa un sourire.

- Alors Berwy, n'ait pas peur. Je ne te piquerais pas ton chéri. Tu peux le lâcher tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas confiance.

- Tu me vexe Berwy. Mais je consens à te pardonner et je vais te prouver que tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi.

- ?

- Que nous prépares-tu encore, saleté de frog.

- Eh bien, France pris un ton très solennel, « madame » et messieurs je vous annonce aujourd'hui de manière tout à fait officielle et avec la plus grande joie du monde qu'Arthy et moi, il prit Arthur sans ses bras de la même manière que Berwald faisait avec Tino, sommes devenus mari et femme ! Et je tiens à préciser, que c'est ma. Il ne pût terminer sa phrase, Arthur venait de lui donner une grosse baffe.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ! Bloody pervers sans cervelle ! JE VAIS

- Allons Arthy, ne fait donc pas ta vierge effarouché.

- JE ! JE !

Les autres n'avaient toujours pas digéré la nouvelle. France avait un don pour les nouvelles qui choquait, mais là, il avait vraiment fait fort. Arthur lui, était devenu rouge pivoine. Il allait faire payer à son crétin de rival ce qu'il avait dit.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'es tu marié avec cette tête de paillasson !

- Je ne laisserais pas ce sale pervers poser ses pattes sur mon frère !

- Francis IS the pervers ! Se défendit Arthur face à la remarque d'Antonio.

Les deux frères ainés se répandirent en récriminations, se demandant ce qui avait prit à Francis de faire cela.

- Enfin, cessez de vous inquiétez pour rien. Regarde ça Arthy chéri, il se colla contre Arthur à la manière d'un bébé koala, on se croirait dans ton Roméo et Juliette.

- Don't touch me ! Saleté de frog pervers et visqueux ! I kill you ! Il sauta au cou de France.

- Oh regarde Berwy, on dirait ta relation avec Danemark. Tino souri.

- Hum… Laisse Danemark en dehors de tout ça.

- Mais…

- On parle de moi ?

Toutes les nations se retournèrent. Devant eux, se tenait Danemark tenant un Norvège à la mine boudeuse par la main. Il expliqua qu'ils passaient justement par là et qu'ils étaient venus les voir. Bon en fait, Danemark avait été chercher Norvège là où il était et l'avait trainé jusqu'à chez Finlande.

- Danemark, France se débarrassa d'Arthur qui essayait encore de l'étrangler, et Norvège. Nous te cherchions justement.

- Ah. Le visage de Norvège resta de glace.

- Bon eh bien, rentrez donc tout le monde. Vous n'allez pas rester dehors ? En bonne fée du logis, Finlande poussa son mari pour laisser la place aux visiteurs.

- Danemark, tu restes là.

- Tu plaisantes Suède.

Les deux Nordiques se firent face pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Norvège pousse Danemark à l'intérieur de la maison. L'air toujours aussi indifférent. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Suède n'assomme le Danois.

- Bon, commença Norvège une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés, que me voulez-vous ?

- Nous avons besoin de tes compétences en magie nordique. Commença Francis.

Tour à tour, ils expliquèrent la situation au Norvégien. Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant dans quelle situation ils étaient. Il avait peut être de quoi les aider. Au grand désespoir du Danois, qui c'était donné tant de mal pour l'amener ici, Lukas reparti. Les deux Britanniques s'en allèrent, tandis que Francis retournait chez lui et qu'Antonio allait rendre visite à son Italie favori. Faisant promettre au blond de le prévenir au moindre changement.

Pendant ce temps en France. Japon était toujours au chevet de son ami Américain. On l'avait déposé dans la chambre qu'il occupait habituellement lorsqu'il venait chez Francis. Matthew était dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée lorsqu'il était encore une jeune colonie. France avait fait agrandir son lit au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi.

Kiku commençait à trouver le temps long. Très long. Ludwig avait appelé et Gilbert était retourné en Allemagne, voir ce que voulait son frère. Japon était donc seul chez Francis. Ne pas voir Alfred se réveiller était inquiétant. Surtout après avoir vu Matthew se transformer en feu clignotant. Les deux frères allaient ils disparaître ? Matthew aurait réussit alors. Et il le paierait en disparaissant avec sa victime. Un faible mouvement attira son attention.

- Alfred-San ?

- Hum… Où suis-je ? Amérique cligna les yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement.

- Vous êtes tiré d'affaire, Amérique. Les yeux du Japonais reflétaient son soulagement.

- What ? Kiku… Tu n'étais pas…

A première vu, Amérique avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Japon lui expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé sur la colline, et répéta patiemment les passages qu'Amérique avait du mal à intégrer. Lorsqu'il eut compris, Alfred prit Kiku dans ses bras, lui avouant son soulagement de savoir qu'il n'ait pas disparu pour toujours. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Japon finisse par se dégager.

- Alfred-San, nous avons un autre problème.

- Hum ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est encore Canada ?

- Oui, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Pis, il semblerait que le sort se soit retourné contre lui.

- Comment ça ?

Le Japonais expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Alfred resta muet quelques minutes, ce qui intrigua Japon. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de ne rien dire. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait, c'est quand il avait vraiment un problème.

- Amérique-San ?

- … Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il revienne…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu quand l'éclair m'a touché… C'était vraiment affreux….

Le visage d'Alfred était sombre. Très sombre. Kiku ne l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état. Et généralement, il lui fallait du temps pour revenir comme d'habitude. Mais qu'avait-il vu de si horrible ? Alfred leva les yeux vers la Japonais. Son ami avait l'air inquiet pour lui. L'Américain se plaça en position fœtale sur le lit.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour m'aider. Merci encore d'être resté avec moi. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Kiku hésita, puis voyant qu'Amérique voulait être seul. Il sorti de la chambre. En bas, il entendit Francis arriver. Japon expliqua à la nation française ce qu'il se passait. France hocha la tête, disant qu'il allait essayer de régler le problème. Pui, le Japonais rentra chez lui. France monta à l'étage et alla d'abord vérifier l'état de Matthew. Toujours aussi endormi.

« J'espère que c'est juste parce que son corps à du mal à s'en remettre… »

Puis, il alla dans la chambre d'Alfred qui était toujours en position fœtale.

- Eh bien Alfred, ça ne va pas ?

Amérique ne répondit pas. France entra dans la pièce à moitié éclairée et s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

- Bon, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu as vu.

- Kiku t'en a parlé ?

- Tu sais Alfred, il ne faut pas que tu laisses ta vision t'éloigner de ton frère.

- … Il me déteste.

- Comment ça ?

- La vision… Il n'y avait que de la haine. Le vrai Matthew est parti dés l'instant où il a décidé de se venger.

Francis ne sût quoi répondre. C'est vrai que les actions de Canada pouvaient porter à confusion. L'âme de leur Matthew avait-elle disparue pour de bon ? Pourtant, le fait qu'il ait réussi à arrêter le sort tendait à prouver le contraire. Et puis, lui était persuadé que son fils adoptif était encore là. Il avait eut un coup de folie. Comme tant d'autres.

- Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. A mon avis, Matthew est toujours lui-même. Il a juste, vraiment besoin de notre aide.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Matthew a envoyé un appel à l'aide à Gilbert lorsque celui-ci a été touché… Et il m'en a envoyé un aussi.

- Ça ne veut rien dire…

- Alfred, laisse-lui encore une chance !

Amérique ne répondit pas. Francis soupira et s'en alla, en recommandant à son fils de réfléchir encore un peu. Il ne vit pas Canada qui retournait dans sa chambre. Chamboulé parce qu'il avait entendu. Et si son frère avait raison ? S'il n'était plus lui-même et qu'il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse. Peut être le mal qu'il avait fait était-il irréparable. Et avait séparé à jamais Canada de sa famille.

* * *

Ouhou! Alors que la fic commençait sur une note humoristique, voila qu'elle s'assombrit de nouveau ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Ben... La réponse au prochaine épisode :p Le chapitre 7 est en cours de rédaction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût ^^ A la prochaine !


	7. Colère et Tristesse

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (comme ça, on ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir, au moins une fois, donné le nom de l'auteur ^^)

hé oui, revoilà un nouveau chapitre, et ce n'est TOUJOURS pas le dernier j'ai bien fait d'utiliser le conditionnel la dernière fois ^^") Normalement, je prochain chapitre sera le bon! Par contre faudra que je le termine, j'ai des idées mais je laggue un peu. En plus, je suis en période pré-exam, donc pas dit que j'arrive à le boucler. Si j'y arrive, vous l'aurez cette semaine. (et si je n'y arrive pas, vous ne l'aurez pas... Logique hein?)

Assez parlé, place à la fic! (au fait l'un de vous avait-il remarqué que j'avais complètement oublié Kumajirou xd)

**Chapitre 7 : Colère et Tristesse**

Arthur arriva seul chez Francis, il avait largué son frère dans un coin dés qu'ils étaient sortis de chez Norvège. Ils avaient appris que Matthew finirait par se réveiller un jour, mais que pendant quelques temps, il serait « instable » Angleterre ne savait pas trop ce que Lukas avait voulu dire par là, mais ils verraient bien. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que manquer de tuer tout le monde avec une formule interdite. Angleterre sonna à la porte, et eut à peine le temps de le voir arriver, que Francis était déjà pendu à son cou.

- ARTHYYYYYYY!

- Don't touch me, bloody frog!

Francis expliqua à l'Anglais ce qui se passait. Arthur hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Puis, il poussa le blond à l'intérieur. Inutile de continuer cette conversation dehors.

- Au fait, qu'as-tu fais d'Écosse. S'enquit le Français tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé.

- Rien.

Sous-entendu, Arthur avait filé à l'anglaise laissant son ainé se débrouiller seul. Bon, faudrait pas qu'il vienne se plaindre si jamais Gwenaël décidait de lui lancer un sort. Le plus important maintenant, c'était de régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème entre Amérique et Canada. Histoire de ne plus se retrouver avec un problème pareil sur les bras. Angleterre nota que son rival avait l'air nerveux. Quelque chose le tracassait.

- Au fait Arthur, qu'a voulu dire Norvège par instable ?

- Si je le savais… Mais à mon avis, nous ne devrions pas tarder à le découvrir. Alfred, ne veut vraiment pas parler à Matthew ?

- A mon avis, il est juste traumatisé par quelque chose.

- Idiot.

- Arthur, j'ai peur que les choses ne s'aggravent encore plus !

- Comment ça ?

- Je… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si nous risquions de perdre Matthew pour toujours à partir de maintenant…

C'était rare de voir le Français aussi sérieux. Et généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe, et il valait mieux l'écouter. Les deux nations allaient devoir agir de sorte que Canada le fasse pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Angleterre réfléchi, que voulait donc dire Norvège par « instable » ? La réponse était dans le mot, il le sentait.

- Angleterre ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as été touché par un rayon toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce-que à ce moment là, tu n'as pas eut une… Une sorte de vision ?

Mais bien sûr, les visions ! Matthew avait appelé Prusse à l'aide. Peut être que la sienne, parce que oui il en avait eut une, et celle d'Alfred pourraient les aider. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être retrouvé dans un univers rouge sang et d'avoir ressentit une profonde colère. Une colère telle qu'il avait juste eut envie d'aller tabasser la cause de ladite colère. Mais peut être ses souvenirs étaient altérés.

- France, as-tu eut une vision toi aussi ?

- Il semblerait que Matthew se soit adressé à ses proches, juste avant de les précipiter vers la mort. Lâcha Francis l'air songeur.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que Matthew avait voulu lui dire à travers sa vision. Il fut stoppé dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée d'Amérique. La jeune nation avait toujours l'air aussi sombre. Ce qui frissonner Francis.

- Comment te sens-tu Alfred ?

- Le héros se sent très bien.

Hum… Il avait prononcé le mot «héros» Mais quelque chose clochait quand même. Il allait falloir s'occuper de ça aussi.

- C'est quoi donc cette histoire de ne pas vouloir le réveil de Canada ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, okay. Alfred croisa les bras et fixa son ex-tuteur d'un regard froid.

Ok… Amérique était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Arthur soupira, sentant que la suite risquait d'être très compliquée. Quand il était de cette humeur là, Alfred était une véritable tête de mule. Bon d'accord, il l'était tout le temps. Mais dans ces cas là, c'était bien pire. Ne supportant pas l'atmosphère qui venait de s'installer, France fila dans la cuisine. Prétextant vouloir leur préparer du café.

- Amérique.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Alfred détourna la tête.

- J'aimerais avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Le regard d'Angleterre se durcit et l'atmosphère devint plus pesante encore. Amérique ne semblait vouloir faire aucun effort pour améliorer la situation. Il était blessé en lui-même, et ne voulait pas que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il règlerait ses problèmes tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, Canada était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Avec pour seule compagnie son ourson qui était resté chez Irlande lors du combat sur la colline. Matthew était très triste. Il avait entendu son frère ne pas vouloir qu'il se réveille. Au fond il comprenait qu'il puisse lui en vouloir, mais à ce pont là… Il se demandait si tout le monde pensait comme lui. Dans ce cas là, aurait-il dû rester évanoui ? Il jeta un regard sur Kumajirou qui continuait à le fixer sans rien dire. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer de se remémorer la scène. Le Canadien décida d'aller voir ses deux pères adoptifs. Peut être pourraient-ils l'aider. Il descendit les escaliers et chercha Francis. Il le trouva enfin dans la cuisine.

- France ?

Francis ne répondit pas. Matthew se contrôla et mit ça sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de son tuteur. France s'arrêta brusquement, et la tasse de café chaud qu'il allait poser sur la table s'écrasa sur le sol. Effrayé, Matthew recula, craignant que Francis ne se mette en colère. Arthur et Alfred débarquèrent alors dans la cuisine, alertés par le bruit qu'avait fait la tasse en se brisant.

- Que se passe-t-il France ?

France ne répondit pas, il était comme tétanisé par quelque chose. Arthur s'approcha et passa ses mains devant les yeux de Francis. Aucune réaction. Il lui tira ensuite les cheveux, Francis recula et faillit marcher sur Canada. La nation française secoua la tête comme pour se sortir d'un cauchemar, puis se la prit entre ses mains en fermant les yeux.

- Frog, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Je vais bien. Pauvre Canada. Pauvre Mattie. Francis commença à pleurer.

- Que viens faire Matthew là-dedans ? Eh ! Francis, il attrapa les mains de son ex-rival, répond moi voyons !

France renifla, puis se jeta dans les bras de son ex-rival en pleurant. Arthur brailla un peu puis fini par frotter le dos pour l'aider à se calmer. Petit à petit, l'ainé se calma et fini par se décoller d'Angleterre. Il se frotta les yeux et continuait à renifler.

- Ce n'est rien Iggy. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé.

- Pourquoi parlais-tu de Canada tout à l'heure ?

- … Quoi ? Ah ! Je vous expliquerais plus tard. J'aimerais rester seul. France poussa les deux anglophones jusqu'à la sortie.

Arthur et Alfred se laissèrent faire, voyant que le Français ne désirait pas en parler. Ils se tiendraient prêt à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect. C'est tout. Ne restèrent plus dans la pièce que Francis et Matthew, que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué.

- France ?

Francis se retourna, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais personne n'était présent dans la pièce. Il soupira. De son côté, Canada hésita à s'approcher de son mentor. De peur de l'effrayer une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de France. Pourquoi avait-il eut aussi peur ? Que c'était-il se passer au moment où il l'avait touché ? France ramassa les bouts de verres brisés et alla les jeter dans la poubelle.

- Matthew… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas compris que tu allais aussi mal dans la salle de réunion… J'ai juste pensé que tu avais un coup de blues… France sanglota un peu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser France. C'est de ma faute aussi. Lâcha le Canadien touché par la détresse de son mentor.

- Mais, quand j'ai eut ma vision, j'ai vraiment prit conscience de ta douleur. Et dire que je n'ai rien vu… Quel piètre grand frère je fais, hein ? Même pas capable de s'apercevoir de quand son ex-colonie préférée va mal. C'est pitoyable. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Francis laissa échapper un ricanement.

- France, écoute…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas que tu reviennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu exactement… Mais moi, je veux que tu reviennes… Pour pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir sût t'empêcher à temps…

Francis se retourna, croyant avoir entendu des pleurs derrière lui. Mais il ne vit rien. Bien sûr, si Matthew était avec lui, il l'aurait sût non ? Soudain, il crût voir Canada apparaître très brièvement. Il retint un cri de surprise. Non, Matthew n'était toujours pas descendu. Comment pourrait-il être ici et en haut ? Il détourna la tête.

- Francis. Je…

- Hein ? Cette il en était sûr, il avait entendu quelque chose.

Matthew essuya ses larmes et alla se blottir contre Francis. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise, mais referma ses bras d'instinct. Une nouvelle fois, il crût voir son ex-colonie apparaître brièvement. Mais se fut trop fugace pour qu'il soit sûr de l'avoir vu. Il resta néanmoins ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Ressentant un certain réconfort. Mais ce moment étrange fut interrompu par Angleterre.

- France, mais que…

Il faut dire que le pauvre Anglais voyait son ex-rival, les deux bras refermés sur du vide. Canada se dégagea doucement, et France desserra les bras. Surpris par l'arrivée d'Angleterre. Il regarda frénétiquement autours de lui. Angleterre le fixa sans rien comprendre. Il ne voyait pas Matthew qui venait de reculer jusqu'à l'évier. Enfin, le Français se calma et poussa un long soupir.

- Et tu oses te moquer de moi quand je parle à mes amis magiques. Railla l'Anglais.

France ne répondit pas. Voyant cela, Arthur l'attrapa par la main et le ramena dans le salon. Alfred était parti faire un tour. Ils n'étaient donc plus que tous les deux. Voyant qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, Matthew les laissa partir. Il écouterait leur conversation de loin. Peut être entendrait-il ce qui avait tant effrayé Francis tout à l'heure.

- Alors ? Que cherchais-tu tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai dû rêver…

- Te fiche pas de moi. Quand je parle à mes sois disant amis invisibles, je parle quand même à quelqu'un. Qu'as-tu vu tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai crût voir Canada. Deux fois. Mais c'était trop bref pour que j'en sois certain.

- Mais… Si Matthew était descendu quelqu'un l'aurait forcément vu. Non ?

- Si… Arthur, j'ai vraiment peur que cette histoire se termine mal. Canada n'était vraiment pas bien dans…

- Hum ? Et si tu me racontais ta vision ? Peut être que ça nous aiderait.

- Hum…

Etrangement, la vision de Francis lui était revenu au moment où il avait lâché la tasse. C'était elle qui l'avait terrorisé ainsi. Il hésita un moment, puis alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Angleterre se posta devant lui.

- Va-y. Raconte.

- Eh bien…

_Lorsqu'il avait été touché, Francis avait eut l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre. Puis il s'était retrouvé dans un univers noir. Très noir. Il se dégageait de cet univers une impression de désespoir incroyable. Comme si tout un monde avait perdu la lumière qui le faisait vivre, et qu'il était en train de pleurer cette disparition. Un monde condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité éternelle. Privé à jamais du bonheur de vivre._

_- Mais… Où suis-je ?_

_France avait l'impression de flotter. Il erra dans cet univers obscur. Chaque secondes plongeait un peu plus la nation française dans la détresse. Soudain, un faible point de lumière apparu. Puis, il s'agrandit. France pût distinguer la silhouette de Matthew enfant. Ses vêtements étaient dans le même état que dans la vision de Gilbert. Il semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré. Francis essaya de bouger, mais comme Prusse, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir._

_- Matthew !_

_- Francis, laissez- moi partir… Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligé de me retenir si vous pensez que je mérite mon sort. _

_- Mattie, ce que tu as fait ne te condamne pas à disparaître. Tu peux encore te reprendre et tout arrêter. Il n'est pas trop tard !_

_- Si. Si j'ai coupé tout les liens avec mes proches alors ça ne sert à rien. Autant que je parte et que je vous laisse seul… _

_- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !_

_- De toute façon… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir revenir… Après tout rien n'aura changé. Soit je continuerais à être ignoré, soit toutes les nations me rejetteront pour ce que j'ai fait. Je serais toujours ignoré par tous…_

_- Mais tout le monde ne t'ignore pas._

_- Si. Même toi. Même Alfred ou Arthur. Bientôt, vous allez finir par m'effacer complètement de votre mémoire. Se sera… Comme si je n'avais jamais existé…_

_La lumière qui entourait le petit Matthew commença peu à peu à disparaître. France senti une force invisible le tirer vers le bas. Il tendit la main vers sont ex-colonie, qui commençait peu à peu à disparaître. Il se débattit autant qu'il le pouvait, essayant de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de Canada._

_- Vous allez tous m'abandonner, parce qu'au fond vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'une petite nation timide qui ne peut pas faire de mal à une mouche._

_Le petit corps du Canadien continua de disparaître, insensiblement. France plongea doucement dans les profondeurs du néant où ils se trouvaient. Il essayait toujours de rester au même niveau que son fils adoptif._

_- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Canada ! Le fait que nous t'ignorons ou pas n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque utilité ! Ça n'a rien à voir, tu m'entends !_

_- Adieu Francis… Si je disparais pour de bon, ne sois pas trop triste. D'accord ? L'enfant Canada disparu, deux larmes eurent le temps de couler et s'évaporèrent dans l'infini néant._

_- CANADA !_

_Le cri du Français avait résonné pendant longtemps, tandis que France continuait à tomber dans le noir profond. Puis plus rien. Le vide complet. _

France avait commencé à pleurer dans les bras d'Arthur. Ce dernier était chamboulé lui aussi par le récit que venait de faire le Français. Il laissa Francis se calmer et promena son regard autours de lui. Il manqua de sursauter en croyant voir Canada se diriger vers lui. Il prit la main d'Angleterre et posa l'autre sur le dos de France.

- Prend soin d'eux Angleterre. Je ne vous mérite plus, vous vous inquiétez encore pour moi alors que j'ai faillit vous tuer. Prend soin d'eux. Prend soin de France et Amérique pour moi. Please… C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Angleterre eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux que Matthew avait disparu. Arthur aurait aimé être certain de l'avoir vu. Mais l'apparition fut trop rapide pour qu'il soit sûr. Francis arrêta enfin de pleurer, s'essuya les yeux, et se dégagea des bras de l'Anglais.

- Merci Arthy. Pardon d'avoir craqué comme ça.

- Nous allons tout faire pour le ramener. Promit frog.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, quand tu es gentil comme ça. Tu es vraiment adorable. France se blottit contre son ex-rival.

- What ! N'espère pas me voir comme ça tout le temps. Maudit batracien sans cervelle. Angleterre croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse.

- Je vais aller voir Matthew. Peut être qu'il n'ose pas venir.

Francis se leva et commença à gravir les escaliers. Arthur se leva pour l'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que le portable d'Angleterre commença. C'était Liam.

- Angleterre, tu ne vas peut être pas le croire mais on a quelque chose.

- Ah ?

- Nous avons trouvé un très vieux parchemin, quasiment indéchiffrable. Il en dit un peu plus sur le sort d'annihilation. Apparemment celui qui l'a crée à aussi prévu les effets secondaires. Si le lanceur du sort parvient à survivre à sa cible alors…

- Il sera instable, je sais.

- Et tu sais que le lanceur deviendra complètement invisible et en réapparaitra que quelques courts laps de temps.

- No… Comment faire pour qu'il arrête de disparaitre ainsi ?

- Je cite « La personne ayant lancé le sort, sera forcément mue par un ou plusieurs sentiments négatifs. Si le lanceur survit, il sera aspiré dans les ténèbres par ces mêmes sentiments. Pour se libérer, la personne devra absolument se libérer de ses mauvais sentiments.»

- Tu veux dire…

- Hum…

- La colère et le désespoir sont suffisamment négatifs pour correspondre à cette description.

- Si Matthew ne s'en est pas débarrassé avant la prochaine pleine Lune… Il réapparaitra pendant une heure… Avant de disparaitre pour de bon.

- WHAT ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Il fait nuit et c'est aujourd'hui que la Lune sera à son zénith !

- Vous avez jusqu'à minuit précise pour le sauver. Sinon…

Angleterre raccrocha, devinant très bien ce qu'allait dire son frère. A ce moment là, le hurlement de Francis résonna dans toute la maison. Arthur se souvint avoir vu Canada se diriger vers la porte même pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait prit pour une illusion… C'était réellement Canada ! France déboula dans le salon tout paniqué. Matthew n'était plus dans la chambre où il l'avait installé. Soudain, Angleterre eut un flash.

_Il était dans un univers rouge. Rouge sang. Le Soleil était en train de se coucher, et rougeoyait, renforçant ainsi l'atmosphère sanguine. Des arbres brûlaient d'un feu qui ne les consumerait jamais totalement. Des flammes apparurent devant l'Anglais et Canada apparut à travers elles. Il était en version adolescent. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère telle qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi._

_- Angleterre, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir m'empêcher de me venger. Il a suffisamment gâché ma vie._

_- Qui t'as dit que ton frère avait gâché ta vie ?_

_- Je vous l'ai expliqué. _

_- Ce n'est pas une explication._

_- C'est vous qui ne voulez pas comprendre. _

_- Matthew, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais. Alfred est lourd au possible, il a un égo aussi grand que son pays. Mais mérite-t-il vraiment ce que tu veux lui infliger ?_

_- Pourquoi prenez vous tous sa défense ?_

_- Pour t'empêcher de commettre un acte que tu pourrais regretter _

_Les flammes autours d'eux s'intensifièrent et se rapprochèrent du blond aux yeux verts. Bien que cela soit une vision, Arthur avait très chaud._

_- Matthew. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes sentiments !_

_- J'ai toujours essayé de les contrôler. Mais ça n'arrangeait rien. _

_- Matthew…_

_- Il ya trop de colère et de tristesse en moi. Je ne peux plus les contenir, les flammes formèrent un tourbillon autours de Canada, c'est fini Arthur. Il faut que ça sorte. Il faut qu'Alfred sache à quel point j'ai mal. _

_- Canada, nous faire disparaître ne… Canada !_

_Le tourbillon venait de se refermer vers la jeune nation aux yeux violets. Le mur de flamme qui entourait Arthur se referma brusquement sur lui. Angleterre ne brûla pas, mais s'évanoui avec une grande impression de chaleur… Et de colère. Une colère dévorante, qui n'était en fait que celle de Canada. _

- Angleterre !

Il fut secoué violemment et secoua la tête. Francis le regardait l'air inquiet. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait gémit pendant quelques minutes. Laissant même entendre quelques grognements.

- France… Il va vraiment falloir qu'on retrouve Canada et Amérique.

Entre les deux nations, se tenaient le petit ours Kumajirou. Les deux ex-rivaux n'eurent même pas besoin de se parler, ils surent tout de suite qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Pendant ce temps, Alfred se baladait toujours dans la campagne qui environnait la maison de Francis. Inconscient de ce qui se préparait. Il en voulait beaucoup à son petit frère. Même si au fond, il voulait aussi le voir revenir. Mais ce qu'il avait vu lorsque l'éclair l'avait touché l'avait vraiment choqué.

Ça avait été un mélange de rouge sanglant et de noir profond. L'atmosphère était pesante, triste. Amérique avait crût entendre des sanglots, mais ne voyait pas personne autours de lui. Soudain, un poignard avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait transpercé de part en part. A ce moment là, il avait ressenti un affreux mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il avait à la fois eut envie de hurler de rage et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Mon frère n'aurait jamais voulu ça. »

C'était idiot, peut être, mais c'était ça qui l'empêchait de vraiment revoir son petit frère. Si ces visions sont effectivement des messages qu'avait envoyé Matthew. Cela voulait surement dire que son frère lui en voulait, au point qu'il voulait le tuer par tous les moyens. Et ça, ce n'était pas Matthew. Il n'était pas comme ça.

« Si mon frère est mort, alors il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que ce qui l'a remplacé revienne. Je n'ai pas envie de tout le temps risquer la vie d'autres nations à cause de ça »

Amérique donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver sur sa route.

* * *

Ça s'annonce mal, pas vrai? l'avenir s'assombrit de plus en plus, et ça ne s'arrangera pas dans le prochain chapitre... j'espère que ceci vous a plût, et que les Canadiens/Canadiennes ne me lanceront pas trop de projectiles parce que je fait souffrir leur nation xd A la prochaine ^^


	8. Disparition ou Réconciliation? 1 sur 2

Disclaimer: Vous devriez avoir l'habitude, non? Hetalia appartient à Himaruya. J'ai demandé à Japon pour vérifier et me l'a confirmé ^^

Eh oui voici enfin le huitième chapitre. Qui n'est toujours pas le dernier (ça aussi vous devez avoir l'habitude xd) Mais l'avant dernier. Eh oui! Je viens de terminer Identité aujourd'hui et elle s'arrête bien au neuvième chapitre. Mais vous n'aurez le mot de la fin que la semaine prochaine. ( Je rappelle qu'Antonio et Lovino sont à votre disposition pour le lancer de tomates) Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 8 : Disparition ou Réconciliation ? 1/2**

Matthew courait à travers la campagne française. Il voulait disparaître. Disparaître pour toujours. Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir ses proches qui avaient fait tant d'efforts pour le ramener. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas le laisser partir ? Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il était seul, dans la campagne française. La nuit était maintenant tombée et la Lune brillait tout son éclat argenté. Il devait être aux alentours de 22h15.

- Que vais-je faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Francis, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer chez lui. Si on se mettait à sa recherche, on fouillerait surement sa maison. Alors où pourrait-il trouver refuge ? Il ne voyait aucun endroit susceptible de lui apporter la solitude dont il avait besoin. Il se releva, et continua à errer. Seul.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur essayait en vain d'appeler Alfred sur son portable. L'Américain ne répondait pas. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress des deux nations.

- Stop, j'abandonne ! Il m'énerve à faire la sourde oreille. Bloody mangeur d'hamburger !

Francis était dehors et faisait sentir un vêtement ayant appartenu à Canada à Kumajirou. Mais le petit animal avait du mal à repérer la trace de son maitre. Peut être parce-que celui était invisible. L'ourson blanc était en train de tourner autours de France, cherchant en vain à trouver une piste fiable qui les mènerait vers Matthew.

- Frog, dés que Kumajirou aura trouvé quelque chose, ne m'attend pas. Je pars à la recherche d'Alfred, puisque cet idiot ne semble pas vouloir me répondre via son portable.

- Si je trouve Matthew, je t'appelle.

- Y a intérêt !

L'Anglais planta le Français et l'ourson là où ils étaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Prusse et Japon arrivèrent en voiture. Quand son frère n'avait plus eut besoin de lui, il avait aussitôt prit une voiture pour se rendre chez son ami blond. Il avait récupéré Kiku qui avait décidé de retourner voir Alfred. Même si celui-ci ne voulait pas le voir. Les deux nations descendirent de la voiture.

- France, que fais-tu ?

- GILBERT ! Francis sauta au cou de son ami et lui expliqua tout d'une voix saccadée.

- Francis, calme-toi voyons ! Laisse-moi respirer au moins, Prusse se dégagea de l'étreinte du Français, voilà. Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! Est-ce que Espagne est ou courant ?

- Non… Et il est trop tard pour l'appeler…

- Ouais… Il n'arrivera jamais à temps. Va falloir se débrouiller sans lui.

- Francis San, toi et Gilbert partez à la recherche de Canada. Je pars chercher Alfred et j'essaierais de le raisonner.

- D'accord, Kumajirou se mit à tirer sur le pantalon de France, je vais suivre Kuma. Prusse, prends ta voiture et fouille les alentours. Le premier qui trouve quelque chose, préviens les autres et ramène celui qu'il a trouvé ici. Nous devons tous être revenu avant minuit. Oui, j'arrive. L'ourson était en train de grogner d'impatience.

Gilbert regrimpa dans la voiture, tandis que France s'élançait à la poursuite de Kumajirou et que Japon partait à la recherche de l'Américain borné.

Trente minutes plus tard, Gilbert était en train de rouler sur la départementale en scrutant les environs. Il savait que Canada pouvait apparaître à l'improviste pendant quelques secondes.

- Je me demande jusqu'où il est allé.

Soudain, il crût voir Matthew traverser la route en marchant. Surpris, il freina de toutes ses forces. Quand la voiture se stabilisa, il n'y avait plus personne. Prusse eut beau regarder à droite, à gauche, rien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Canada ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il allait redémarrer la voiture, quand soudain il crût revoir Matthew quelques mètres plus loin, sur sa droite. Il coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture. Il eut à peine le temps de voir vers où Canada se dirigeait, qu'il avait encore disparu. Mais cette fois, il était certain de l'avoir vu. Prusse se lança dans la direction où il avait vu son ami partir, il eut le temps de le voir apparaître puis re-disparaître deux fois, mais il avait changé de direction à chaque fois.

« Bon sang, mais où va-t-il comme ça ?» Gilbert continua sa course, espérant que Matthew allait s'arrêter un moment.

Canada continuait de marcher à l'aveuglette. Ne sachant pas que son ami albinos était en train de lui courir après. De toute façon, même s'il l'aurait sût il ne l'aurait pas attendu. Il ne voulait pas parler à Gilbert. Il était trop triste pour ça. Depuis plusieurs minutes, une chape de tristesse s'était abattue sur son être. Elle se renforçait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il avait quelques fois l'impression qu'elle allait l'entrainer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Fuir la douleur. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Peut importe où, du moment qu'il ne souffrait plus. Son geste méritait-il vraiment cela ? Sans doute. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de subir ça pendant le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre en tant que nation. Même pour ses Canadiens qu'il avait l'espace de quelques temps oublié.

La course-poursuite continua pendant un bon quart d'heure, où Prusse tentait en vain de rejoindre son ami. Mais Matthew changeait de direction à chaque fois, et n'apparaissait qu'à des intervalles irréguliers. Ce qui rendait la course très difficile. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter notre ami Prussien. Même s'il commençait à être fatigué de courir.

- Canada, arrête-toi ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Matthew se retourna, tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'albinos. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il le voyait alors que France et Angleterre n'avait pas semblé le voir. Sauf à quelques rares instants. Il souri en voyant son ami venir, mais cette joie s'effaça vite par la peur. Il ne fallait pas Prusse approche. Il avait trop peur de lui faire du mal. Il fallait qu'il parte.

- Ne vient pas Gilbert ! Va-t-en !

Mais Prusse n'entendait pas Matthew. Et il ne le voyait plus non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne savait même pas si Canada l'avait entendu.

- Prusse, non… Ne vient pas…

Canada commença à reculer en le voyant venir. Il ne voulait pas que Prusse n'approche. Il voulait juste être seul. Ainsi il serait certain de ne faire du mal à personne. La chape de tristesse qui c'était abattu sur son cœur se renforça. Il eut un hoquet de douleur, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal… Non… Ne vient pas…

Ses jambes flageolèrent et la respiration commença à lui manquer. Soudain, la Lune, qui était jusqu'à présent à moitié cachée par un nuage, apparu de tout son éclat. Dans les villages, les clochers sonnèrent 11 heures. Matthew poussa un cri de douleur et tomba sur le sol. Le poing replié sur sa poitrine. Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, tandis que son corps commençait peu à peu à réapparaître. Lorsqu'il vit son ami à terre, Prusse accéléra sa course et s'accroupit auprès de Matthew.

- Canada ! Eh Canada ! Tu vas bien ?

Il commença à secouer le corps tremblant de son ami. Espérant qu'il réagirait.

- Matthew ! Canada, réveilles-toi !

Le corps du Canadien cessa brusquement de trembler et se raidit. Matthew ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne semblait pas présent.

- Canada ? Canada… Dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort ! Il n'est pas encore minuit, reste ! CANADA !

De son côté, Arthur était toujours à la recherche d'Alfred. Il était bien décidé à secouer les puces à cet Américain buté, histoire qu'il ne commette pas une ânerie qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il le trouva enfin, assis au pied d'un arbre. Il s'avança vers lui, et pût retenir cette remarque cinglante.

- Alfred, tu ne pouvais pas rester chez Francis !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Je n'ai plus de petit frère qui veut me tuer, à présent.

Aie, le ton était acide. Il allait avoir du mal à le raisonner. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait au Ciel, pour hériter d'une ex-colonie pareille ? Décidant de mettre ses interrogations à plus tard, et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'Américain.

- Amérique, je sais que tu en veux beaucoup à ton frère.

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Non, je peux comprendre. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? La vision était très claire, il me déteste. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

- Amérique, Angleterre soupira et baffa le crâne de son ex-colonie, you are idiot. Tu n'as même pas approché ton frère depuis que tu es réveillé. Je me trompe ?

Amérique tourna la tête vers Arthur. Il ne comprenait pas sa remarque. Oui, il ne c'était pas approché de Matthew depuis qu'il était debout. Et alors ?

- Et je suppose aussi… Que tu ne te bases que sur les souvenirs qu'il te reste de ta vision. Tu ne cherches pas à aller plus loin.

- Bien, tu as un cerveau…

- ALFRED ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues à deux balles !

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas mort de nation.

Angleterre respira un bon coup, pour évacuer son trop plein de colère. Non, envoyer la tête d'Amérique contre un arbre n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait les aider. C'est à ce moment là que Japon arriva.

- Alfred-San !

- Kiku ! S'exclamèrent les deux anglophones.

Japon tomba à genoux à côté d'Amérique, et aux pieds d'Angleterre, épuisé d'avoir autant courut. Les deux durent attendre que le nippon aie repris son souffle.

-Kiku, mais que…

- Alfred, Francis m'a tout expliqué. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre petit frère mourir ainsi ! Ce qu'il a fait est grave, certes, mais il doit déjà suffisamment souffrir.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour faire simple, disons que le sort a un effet secondaire très négatif. Arthur expliqua les effets du sort à Alfred.

- Attend, si j'ai bien compris… Les sentiments qui animaient Matthew lorsqu'il a lancé le sort sont en train… De le dévorer de l'intérieur ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous responsables. Matthew doit surtout se sentir abandonné et infiniment triste. Et il doit sûrement beaucoup s'en vouloir. Si j'en juge par les visions de Francis et de Prusse.

- Je pense que le fait qu'il ait réussit à refermer le grimoire à temps est déjà une preuve… Quoiqu'il en soit, Alfred-San, vous avez le devoir de l'aider. C'est votre frère.

- Mais… Comment ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire ! Je n'ai pas de magie moi !

Angleterre se passa la main sur le visage. Même si la remarque d'Alfred était vraie, elle le fatiguait. Il croyait peut être qu'il l'ignorait ?

- Amérique, réfléchi bon sang ! La magie n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Il faut que tu soulages Canada de sa douleur. C'est de toi dont il a besoin. Pas de moi ou de Francis !

- … Mais, dans ma vision…

- Alfred, personne ne c'est souvenu de sa vision avant d'entrer en contact avec Canada. Tout ce dont tu te rappelles n'est qu'un simple aperçu.

- Un aperçût de quoi ?

- De ce qu'il voulait vraiment te transmettre ! De ce qui voulait vraiment te faire comprendre, en dépit de toutes les apparences.

Amérique resta muet quelques minutes, les deux autres nations le regardèrent, attendant qu'il réagisse enfin.

- Angleterre… Dans ma vision… J'ai vu un… Un immense poignard fondre vers moi… Il m'a parcouru de part en part… C'est pourtant clair non ? N'importe qui aurait pût comprendre le message.

Les deux ainés ne répondirent pas. C'est vrai que le message était le message, de ce point de vue là, était on ne peut plus clair. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Ils le sentaient. Alfred ne leur disait pas tout. Oubli involontaire ? Ou volontaire ? Japon prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes et les serra. Puis il dit d'une voix calme, à la manière d'un maitre qui expliquait quelque chose à son élève.

- Je comprends que ce soit dur à accepter pour vous. Mais vous devez comprendre que votre frère était probablement aveuglé par sa colère. Il ne devait pas être réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Alfred, qu'est-ce-que tu ne nous dit pas ? Que veux-tu nous cacher ? Lâcha l'Anglais le regard inquisiteur.

- De quoi Arthur ?

- Tu as oublié de nous mentionner quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait avoir son importance. Repris Arthur, l'air très sérieux.

- Eh bien… Je me souviens qu'à l'endroit où j'étais, il y avait… Il y régnait une profonde tristesse… De la mélancolie…

- Il ne te haïssait pas vraiment, Alfred…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'Américain. Il était tellement concentré sur l'image du poignard qu'il en avait oublié le reste. Son frère était malheureux. Il avait sûrement dû vouloir lui dire à quel point il était mal. Et lui n'avait rien compris. Il lança un regard sur Angleterre qui lui confirma son raisonnement par un bref hochement de tête.

- Kiku…

- Oui ?

- Où… Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Francis et Gilbert essaye de le retrouver.

- Mais d'après Arthur, il va…

- Il est 11h15. Il nous reste moins d'une heure pour le retrouver et le libérer du sort. Avec un peu de chance, France ou Prusse nous appellera bientôt pour nous dire de les rejoindre.

Amérique hocha de la tête, peu convaincu. Le remord commençait à le ronger. Il avait été égoïste en ne se concentrant que sur une seule partie de sa vision. Et il ne comprenait pas, non plus, comment il avait pût occulter le sentiment de tristesse qui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, y était très présent. Peut être plus présent encore que la tristesse. Il sentit Japon lui lâcher les mains, ce qui l'aida à revenir sur terre.

- Nous devons commencer les recherches tout de suite.

A ce moment là, le téléphone du Japonais vibra. C'était Prusse qui avait récupéré Canada, et Francis au passage, il leur conseilla, ensuite, de les rejoindre très rapidement chez France.

- Très rapidement ? Il doit se passer quelque chose de grave. Allons-y. Angleterre empoigna un bras d'Amérique et le traina derrière lui. Japon fit de son mieux pour les suivre.

Revenons un peu en arrière. Gilbert était toujours agenouillé auprès de son ami Canadien. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Ce qui paniquait le Prussien qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de le déplacer ? Un faible mouvement attira alors son attention. Matthew venait de se retourner légèrement. Il eut un sursaut en voyant Prusse.

- Hé, calme-toi !

- Prusse ! Matthew essaya de reculer, mais ses bras flanchèrent.

- Ouais, c'est moi.

Comme si la présence du Prussien l'effrayait, Canada se mit à reculer en s'aidant de ses coudes. Gilbert l'attrapa pour les poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Matthew, arrête de vouloir t'enfuir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas résoudre ce problème.

- Lâche-moi Gilbert ! Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse… De toute façon, les autres s'en moqueront bien. Ils me remarquent à peine. Des larmes commencèrent à poindre dans les yeux de Matthew.

- Tu te trompes. Ton départ causera beaucoup de peine à tous ceux qui sont proches de toi.

- Non… Pas à tous, Canada baissa tristement la tête, et puis de toute façon. Il vaut mieux que je parte. Je vous aie trop fait souffrir…

- Mais Mattie, si tu pars, tu nous blesseras aussi. Il faut nous laisser le temps. Nous tenons encore à toi.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil Gilbert… Crois-moi, ce sera mieux…

- Bon, Prusse soupira intérieurement décidant de le laisser déballer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- De toute façon, vous finissez toujours par m'oublier… Un moment où à un autre… Mais là, je ne serais plus là pour vous rappeler de ma présence. Personne ne sera obligé de se souvenir de moi.

Matthew paraissait sincèrement convaincu d'avoir raison. Il pensait réellement que son départ les soulagerait d'un poids. Mais il se trompait, encore une fois. Son départ, au lieu de les soulager, risquait de les accabler du poids de la culpabilité. Ils auraient pût arrêter tout ça. Empêcher Canada de se laisser à ce point aveugler par sa détresse.

- Mattie, Prusse contourna son ami et le prit par les épaules, tu ne veux pas nous laisser seuls, en sachant que le remord dévoreras. En sachant que nous vivrons certainement très mal que tu sois parti à cause de ça. Il resserra sa prise au cas où Canada essaierait de s'enfuir, mais le Canadien se contenta de lever des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

- C… Comment ça ?

- Nous aurions pût t'arrêter Matthew. Nous aurions pût faire en sort que tu n'en arrive pas là. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû tout comprendre lorsque l'on c'est parlé à la dernière réunion. Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Matthew resta quelques instants interdit. Il avait complètement oublié leur discussion lors de la réunion où il c'était habillé comme Alfred. Il se dégagea des bras de Prusse et se tourna vers lui. Il parvint à lui sourire, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et passa ses bras autours de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Cette étreinte lui fit du bien et sembla le soulager un peu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à…

- MATTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE !

Prusse eut à peine le temps de le voir que Francis, précédé de Kumajirou, leur fonçait dessus. Il s'agenouilla et arracha Matthew des bras de Gilbert, pour le serrer très fort contre lui. L'albinos pût voir des larmes couler sur les joues du Français.

- Pardon Mattie Pardon ! Pardon, et il recommença plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je suis un très mauvais père. J'aurais dû mieux veiller sur toi. Pardon !

- France, tu t'es déjà excusé tu sais ? J'étais dans la cuisine à ce moment là, je t'ai entendu. Matthew se dégagea gentiment des bras de son tuteur.

- Mais, ça ne coûte rien de le redire.

- Je suis désolé aussi, Francis…

- Tu es pardonné mon petit chéri. Il faut que tout se termine cette nuit. Cette histoire n'a que trop duré.

Francis repris Canada dans ses bras et serra contre lui. Mais l'étreinte était plus douce, moins saccadée qu'à son arrivée. Matthew passa ses bras autours des épaules de France et soupira, sentant l'étau de tristesse se desserrer.

- Francis, nous devrions le ramener chez-toi non ?

- Oui, France aida son fils adoptif à se relever, tu veux bien appeler Japon ? Je vais le ramener à ta voiture.

- Ok, je vous rejoins.

Le père et le fils s'éloignèrent, en compagnie de Kumajirou qui trottinait derrière eux, pendant que Prusse appelait Kiku. Il espérait que le nippon ait réussit retrouver Alfred. Il ne leur restait plus que trois quarts d'heure. Il était en train d'informer Japon tout en marchant, quand il vit Matthew se plier en deux et s'effondrer dans les bras de son tuteur.

- Japon, dépêchez-vous de le ramener ! S'exclama-t-il en raccrochant subitement et en courant vers le duo.

Francis et Gilbert ne réussirent pas à ramener Canada à la réalité. Ils durent se résoudre à le transporter ainsi. France s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture avec Matthew pour veiller sur lui. Tandis que Kumajirou et coucha à leurs pieds et que Prusse conduisait. Le Canadien paraissait enfermé dans un labyrinthe de pensées et laissait parfois échapper des murmures et des gémissements. A ce moment là, Francis le berçait en fredonnant ce qui ressemblait à une berceuse. Ce qui semblait soulager Canada.

- Francis, que c'est-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas bien compris…

- Essaye de m'expliquer.

- Eh bien… Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu appelais Japon… Quand je lui aie dit qu'il était parti à la recherche d'Alfred, il a baissé la tête et a laissé échapper une espèce de grognement sourd…

- Grognement ?

- Oui… Ensuite, il a commencé à trembler, il c'est plier en deux et…

- Je vois… Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça à la mention de son frère ?

- Aucune idée… Dans la vision d'Arthur, Matthew était très en colère… peut être que c'est cette même colère qu'il cherche à réprimer.

- Alfred…. Je… Al… Grommela Canada en attrapant violemment les bras de France.

- Matthew !

- Je vais… Je… Matthew enfonça ses doigts dans le haut de France.

- Matthew, reprend-toi ! Le secoua ce dernier.

- Non ! Ne viens pas ! Canada lâcha Francis et commença à se débattre, effrayant son ours.

- Francis, empêche-le de bouger ! Je vais perdre le contrôle de la voiture sinon !

Kumajirou sauta sur les genoux de Matthew et se blottit contre lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Il haleta pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Francis. Que c'était-il passé ?

- Mattie, ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… J'ai complètement perdu pied… Tout ce dont me souviens… C'est que j'avais mal…

- Tu as parlé d'Alfred.

Les yeux de Matthew s'obscurcirent l'espace d'un court instant. Francis craignit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais Canada redevint normal.

- Matthew ?

- France, il ne faut pas qu'il vienne….

Les deux plus vieux échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Que se passait-il encore ? Ils finirent par arriver chez France. Tout ce passa à peu près bien, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée des trois autres. Canada avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, mais semblait troubler par quelque chose. France s'assit avec lui dans le canapé et le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit que la respiration de son ancienne colonie était saccadée.

- Matthew, ça va ?

- Je me sens mal France. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose boue en moi. Et que… Si je la laisse sortir…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Francis, Matthew était animé de deux sentiments au moment où il a utilisé le sort. La colère, et la tristesse. Rappela le Prussien.

- Ah non ! C'est fini Matthew, plus de colère, plus de tristesse. Je n'ai pas envie que le sort t'enlève à nous pour toujours !

- Mais…

- ils arrivent. Annonça Prusse qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Reste ici Canada, je vais leur parler.

Francis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver, que la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant place à Arthur, Alfred et Kiku complètement essoufflés. Il les laissa entrer et tira Arthur à l'écart pour lui expliquer le problème. Arthur poussa un énorme soupir, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur peine.

- Bon, je vais lui parler. Alfred, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. Et ne proteste pas ! Kiku, toi, tu restes en dehors de tout ça. QUOIQU'Il ARRRIVE ! Compris ?

- Compris Angleterre-San.

- Tu n'interviendras seulement si ça dégénère.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le salon et trouva Canada tremblant, replié contre lui-même, avec Prusse à côté de lui qui essayait de le calmer. Il demanda à l'albinos de s'éloigner, puis s'assit à coté de Canada. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule et attendit qu'il se calme un peu.

- Mattie, écoute-moi.

- An… Angleterre…

- Matthew, il faut que tu te mettes une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne que ton frère n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Il faut que ça sorte…

- Il le faut… Alors… Matthew, Arthur se plongea dans une petite réflexion, laisse la sortir.

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent Matthew et Gilbert en même temps.

- Il faut que nous te libérions de tes deux sentiments, et pour se libérer de la colère, le mieux c'est de la laisser éclater. Nous ne devons pas les contenir, mais au contraire les laisser exploser.

- Mais Angleterre, tu as conscience que si… Que nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il se passera. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir !

- Je te fais confiance pour ne pas tuer Alfred. Si tu aimes suffisamment ton frère, tu sauras t'arrêter quand il le faudra.

* * *

Vous avez peur hein KolKolKol. En fait, ce chapitre aurait effectivement dû être le dernier, mais je craignais qu'à la longue il n'atteigne la vingtaine de pages, voir plus. Ce qui aurait pût décourager certains de vous. (vous savez que vous venez de vous taper un chapitre de 14 pages word? Oui, lancez-moi des projectiles vous privez pas *aura violette*) Donc voilà la suite la semaine prochaine. Vous saurez enfin si Canada va oui ou non disparaitre.

Un petit conseil pour la route? Accrochez-vous, il sera sous haute tension pendant un bon moment. Et prévoyez des mouchoirs.


	9. Disparition ou Réconciliation? 2 sur 2

**Disclamer:** Hetalia isn't mine. Okay?

Bien; le voici le voilà, le tout dernier chapitre d'Identité ^^ Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre fidélité (oui, je te parle aussi, toi qu'il n'a jamais commenté :p) Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres^^ Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 9 : Disparition ou Réconciliation ? 2/2**

De l'autre côté, comme s'ils avaient pressentit ce qui allait se passer, Francis et Kiku avaient décidé de tout faire pour éloigner les objets potentiellement dangereux de Canada. A commencer par le pistolet d'Alfred que Japon garderait avec lui.

- Crois-moi Amérique, c'est la meilleure solution. De toute façon, tu n'en aura pas besoin, puis que nous serons là. Avait argumenté le Français.

Puis, Angleterre avait appelé Amérique. Les deux nations avaient suivit Alfred, puis que replièrent aux côtés de Prusse. Ce dernier leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'il venait de se passer, tandis qu'Arthur les rejoignait.

- Arthy, t'es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Sincèrement ? Non.

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon français, Francis jeta un regard d'avertissement à son homologue aux yeux verts. Si jamais ça tournait mal… Pendant ce temps, les deux frères se faisaient face. Canada hésitait encore à laisser sa rancune éclater, même si il la sentait plus forte maintenant que son frère était en face de lui. Angleterre lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais aussi qu'il empêcherait les autres d'intervenir. Personne n'essaierait de l'arrêter, quoiqu'il fasse.

- Matthew… Alfred s'approcha imprudemment de son frère.

Le Canadien hésita un instant, mais laissa son frère approcher. Alfred jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge à pendule au fond de la pièce. 23h35. Il ne lui restait que 25 minutes. Il croisa le regard furieux de son frère et faillit reculer.

- Laisse la sortir, Matthew… Murmura Arthur, si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

- Matthew, je suis désolé…

- Tu as raison de l'être.

Tout le monde se raidit, Matthew avait répondu d'une voix si cassante que tous craignaient la suite des évènements. Canada se leva et s'approcha, à son tour, d'Alfred. La tension monta d'un cran, et le tic, tac, tic, tac du pendule ne faisait que la renforçait. Amérique sentit de la sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Il fut à la fois heureux et inquiet qu'on lui ait retiré son arme à feu. Elle ne pourrait pas servir à son frère, mais il ne pourrait pas se défendre avec.

- Mattie, tu es toujours en colère ?

- Alfred, as-tu compris pourquoi j'étais en colère contre toi ?

- Tu n'étais pas en colère pour une bonne raison.

- C'est vrai que mon raisonnement était faux, concéda le Canadien, mais rien ne serait arrivé si…

- Si quoi ?

Pour l'instant, tout allait à peu près bien. Ils se faisaient face à face mais sans plus. Mais chacun retenait sa respiration. Canada, qui avait gardé les yeux baissés, les releva. Son regard était vide et sa respiration calme. Mais on sentait une sourde colère en lui, qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Un mot ou un geste de trop, et tout dégénèrerait.

- Tu es responsable Alfred, dans le sens où tout à commencé lorsque tu as commencé à devenir puissant. Avant, tout allait bien. On m'oubliait déjà parfois, mais c'était supportable. Quand tu as commencé à jouer les héros…

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Sentant qu'il valait peut être mieux garder une certaine distance entre lui et son frère, Alfred recula. Mais Matthew continua à se rapprocher d'Amérique. Son regard c'était encore refroidit et était telle que Russie lui-même aurait été impressionné.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas voulu, c'est vrai. Mais tu aurais pût te contrôler. Combien de fois t'avons-nous dit de te calmer. D'arrêter de faire l'idiot et de tout le temps vouloir t'imposer.

Il restait maintenant 1 mètre d'écart entre les deux frères. Amérique décida de ne plus reculer, et de faire face. Il était un héros, non ?

- Oui, vous me l'avez toujours dit. Mais…

- J'en aie assez de toujours me prendre des réflexions. Assez de toujours payer pour toi, parce-que personne n'est capable de nous différencier. Pourquoi devrais-tu rester impuni ?

- Mais je souffre aussi, qu'est-ce-que tu crois !

23h45 sonna, Canada se mit de nouveau à trembler, puis ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Il fonça sur Amérique qui esquiva de justesse un coup de poing. Francis s'accrocha à Arthur qui s'était raidit. Matthew fini par coincer son frère dans un coin et lui envoya un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Alfred retint un cri de douleur.

- Mattie, arrête !

Canada ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Alfred bloqua l'attaque, mais ne pût éviter le croche-pied qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Matthew s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et tout le monde crût qu'il allait recommencer à le frapper. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je ressens.

- Ça ne sert à rien de se battre ainsi.

Matthew recommença à vouloir donner des coups de poings à son frère, mais sa fureur et sa tristesse l'aveuglaient tant qu'il le manquait une fois sur deux. Arthur bloqua le poignet de Kiku qui voulait aider Alfred.

- Laisse-les Kiku. Nous n'arriveront à rien sinon. Il doit se débrouiller, seul.

Kiku dû obéir et poussa un long soupir. Pendant ce temps, Matthew était toujours en train de marteler son frère, et le mur derrière ce dernier, de coups de poings. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues et il poussait des cris de rage.

- Matthew, calme-toi ! Amérique attrapa son frère par les poignets.

- LÂCHE-MOI !

- Non, pas avant que tu m'aie écouté !

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !

Matthew se libéra violemment les poignets et voulu retaper Alfred. Ce dernier le laissa faire et le pris dans ses bras au dernier moment. Le Canadien se débattit violemment, mais l'Américain ne le lâcha pas.

- LAISSE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI JE TE DIS !

- Pas avant que tu ais fini de m'écouter !

- JE NE VEUX PAS T'ÉCOUTER ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU VAS DIRE ! Canada se libéra de l'emprise d'Amérique et se colla contre le mur, le corps tremblant.

- Matthew calme-toi ! Cria Francis d'une voix désespérée, supportant difficilement de voir son ancienne colonie souffrir sans pour voir agir.

Soudain, Amérique eut un éclair. _Il se retrouva seul, dans un monde au ciel rouge, déchiré par la foudre. Une incroyable mélancolie régnait, ce qui contrastait avec la violence de la foudre. Foudre, qui s'abattait parfois sur le sol, à quelques pas d'Amérique. Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, l'Américain avait l'impression d'entendre des sanglots. Des sanglots faibles et étouffé_

_- Mais… Où suis-je ?_

_La foudre tomba à quelques centimètres de lui, ne laissant plus qu'un bout de terre brûlée là où elle avait frappée. Alfred voulu reculer, mais comme pour Prusse, France et Angleterre avant lui, il ne parvint pas à faire un pas. Ses pieds étaient collés au sol._

_- Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Personne ne lui répondit. La foudre tomba de nouveau à sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. Mais où était-il tombé ? C'était quoi cet endroit ?_

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? Arthur, ce n'est pas drôle ! Où sont les autres !_

_Toujours aucune réponse, soudain un poignard apparut devant lui. Sa lame était rouillée et semblait sur le point de se briser. Elle était pointée, droit sur la poitrine d'Amérique. Celui-ci voulu bouger, mais ses pieds refusaient toujours de bouger. La foudre s'abattit de nouveau, à gauche, à droit et derrière l'Américain. _

_- Qui est là, bon sang !_

_Soudain, l'arme fonça droit sur lui et le transperça de part en part. Amérique tomba à genoux, subjugué par la douleur. Quelqu'un le prit par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. _

_- Alfred…_

_- Matthew ! Amérique toussa, et du sang tomba sur le sol._

_- Alfred, le moment est enfin venu…_

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Mais je suppose que oui…_

_- Non… Mon frère n'aurait jamais voulu ça… Reprend-toi Matthew, je t'en prie ! Arrête cette folie !_

_- Je ne peux pas… _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu le mérites Alfred. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te déteste._

_- Tu… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_Malgré le sang qui coulait, Amérique parvint à se détacher de son frère. La foudre tomba à quelques mètres d'eux. Le tonnerre gronda si fort que la terre sembla trembler. Et l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore un peu plus._

_-Matthew, même si je le mérite… Est-ce-que Prusse, France, Angleterre, Espagne et Japon méritent de mourir ? Doivent-ils partir parce-que tu me détestes ? Après tout, qu'ont-ils fait eux ? A part vouloir nous aider._

_- Je… Non… Ils n'y sont pour rien… Alfred… Je…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu sais… En fait… Je ne te hais pas vraiment Alfred. Tu es toujours mon grand frère adoré… Mais…_

_- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça alors ? Pourquoi en est-on arrivé à là ? Pourquoi il y a des nations en train de mourir autours de nous ?_

_- Je n'en peux plus Alfred. Je voulais vraiment trouver une solution._

_- Et tu as choisi la pire…_

_- Je sais… Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter Amérique. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Un autre coup de foudre tomba, cette fois ci juste entre les deux frères._

_- Matthew, tu es le seul à pouvoir tout arrêter. _

_- Alfred, je suis vraiment désolé… Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce que je t'ai fait. Excuse-moi… Je t'aime grand frère._

_Soudain, la foudre s'abattit pile sur Matthew. Le choc fut tel qu'Alfred fut projeté en arrière, et s'évanoui sous le choc. Pendant ce temps, du sang s'écoulait toujours de sa poitrine._

Canada avait mal. Sa respiration était saccadée et son esprit se débattait entre deux sentiments. Il voulait continuer à frapper son frère. Mais en même temps, il voulait se replier dans un coin et attendre que la douleur cesse. Arthur jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, 23h55. Plus que 5 minutes pour sauver Canada. Alfred cligna les yeux, reprenant enfin contact avec la réalité. Il vit son frère blotti contre le mur derrière lui. Blessé de le voir dans cet état, il l'attira contre lui.

- Matthew, Matthew s'il te plait calme-toi. C'est fini, c'est fini petit frère.

- Alfred…

- Je suis là, tout va bien.

- Alfred, je…

- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime petit frère. Tout est fini, je t'en veux plus.

Matthew éclata en sanglots, se libérant enfin de toute la tension accumulée. Chaque larmes le libéraient un peu plus de la chape de souffrance qui c'était abattue sur lui depuis son réveil. Amérique se mit à le bercer doucement.

- Matthew, arrête de t'en vouloir et d'être en colère contre toi. D'accord ?

Le flot de larmes continua pendant quelques minutes, puis, se tarit peu à peu. France et Angleterre s'approchèrent et se joignirent à l'étreinte. La respiration de Matthew se calma peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir lente et régulière. Puis, il fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère et de ses deux pères adoptifs. Gilbert et Kiku regardaient la scène avec soulagement, heureux que cette histoire se termine bien.

DONG ! DONG !

Le son de cloche fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils l'avaient oubliée cette fichue horloge à pendule ! Tous restèrent pétrifiés, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, comme s'ils s'attentaient à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. C'est alors qu'Alfred éclata de rire, donnant ainsi le signal. Une par une, toutes les nations commencèrent à rire. Se libérant enfin du stress accumulé lors de ces dernières heures. Le fou rire dura bien un bon quart d'heure. Puis, ils décidèrent de dormir chez Francis. Histoire de pouvoir se reposer pour la prochaine réunion, qui avait lieu demain.

Le lendemain, Matthew se réveilla dans son lit. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Ah oui ! Il c'était endormi dans les bras d'Amérique, d'Angleterre et de France. Et Alfred avait dû vouloir le veiller cette nuit, il était en train de dormir au pied de son lit. Kumajirou lové contre lui. Matthew posa les pieds sur le sol et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de l'Américain, qui poussa un petit « Mmmm ».

- Bon réveil, brother.

- Mmmm. Moui… Hello… Marmonna l'Américain avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée

Puis il se leva et sorti de la pièce, Kumajirou sur les talons, et il descendit les escaliers. Au salon, il vit Kiku endormit sur le canapé et dans la cuisine il trouva un Prussien, le nez dans le frigo, en train de se chercher à manger. Ce dernier était train de rouspéter. Matthew s'approcha pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Il n'y a peut être pas de lait chocolaté, mais il n'y a pas de bière non plus dans ce frigo !

Il se retourna et vit Matthew derrière lui. L'espace d'un instant il craignit que Canada réagisse mal en le voyant, mais il n'en fut rien. Le blond aux yeux violets lui sauta dans les bras et le serra fort contre lui.

- Waouh ! Doucement, kesese.

- Merci Gilbert, merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais maintenant, pourquoi France t'a choisit comme ami.

- Hein ? Bah, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, tu sais. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide. De quoi j'aurais eut l'air si j'étais resté inactif.

Gilbert était tout rouge et avait l'air horriblement gêné, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de parenté avec Arthur. Mais il laissa quand même Matthew se serrer contre lui. Après tout, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il pouvait bien se laisser faire, non ? Enfin, Canada fini par se détacher de lui. A ce moment là, Alfred déboula et se jeta sur son cadet

- MATTIE !

- Alfred, tu m'étouffes !

- BON RETOUR PARMI NOUS !

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi un bon moment, sous l'œil amusé de Gilbert. Puis, ce dernier se retourna vers le frigo, resta devant un petit moment. Puis choisit une brique de jus d'orange, et sorti en se promettant de harceler Francis pour qu'il renouvelle son stock de bière fraiche.

- Dit Matthew, j'ai eut une super bonne idée ce matin, en me levant. Ecoute ce qu'on va faire… Il murmura son idée dans l'oreille de son frère qui secoua la tête. L'air pas rassuré du tout.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- Oh allez… Tu vas voir, on va bien rire.

-Mais enfin Alfred, t'as déjà oublié !

Quelques anges passèrent tandis que les deux frères se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Non bien sûr, c'était une question stupide.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

Le silence revint pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Amérique reprenne, d'un ton enjoué.

- Ce sera très amusant, croit-moi. Et puis, ils ont bien besoin qu'on les enquiquine. Peut être que ça les aidera.

Après de longues palabres, Matthew fini par accepter. Alfred poussa un hurlement de joie et un « I'M A HEROS » qui fini par réveiller tout le monde. Alfred accepta les récriminations d'un Arthur mal réveillé avec un sourire qui ne fit qu'énerver l'Anglais. Puis, se fut l'heure de se rendre à la réunion. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu, qui éveilla la curiosité des plus âgés.

- Alfred, que manigances-tu ? Demanda Francis.

- Mais rien Francis. Répondit l'Américain avec son plus charmant sourire.

- Mouais… Du moment que vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

- No problem !

Les nations se rendirent donc à l'endroit où aurait lieu la réunion. Puis, ils se séparèrent afin de se préparer. Prusse quant à lui, se dirigea vers la salle où aurait lieu la réunion pour se trouver une cachette dont il ne sortirait que lorsqu'elle aurait commencé. Il croisa son frère qui lui remit Gilbird. Prusse avait appelé Allemagne un peu plus tôt pour lui demander de lui amener son petit poussin.

- Tu aurais pût attendre d'être revenu.

- Désolé Bruder, j'avais envie de l'avoir avec moi. Allez, vient ici Gil. Le petit poussin sauta des mains d'Allemagne pour aller se percher sur l'épaule de Prusse.

- Du moment que tu ne fais pas de bêtises. Tu vas encore essayé d'assister à notre réunion, je parie.

- Kesese.

- Je le savais… A tout à l'heure. Ludwig soupira et partit.

- Ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne savent plus s'amuser. Kesese ! Mais que ce…

Il entendait des cris de récriminations suivit des protestations de Matthew. Il s'approcha, et vit le Canadien entouré de plusieurs nations en train de réprimander. Croyant s'adresser à Alfred.

- Incorrigibles, Prusse soupira, ils sont incorrigibles… Et après c'est à moi qu'on dit de ne pas faire n'importe quoi… Gilbird, attaque ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Surpris, les nations qui causait du tort à Matthew se retournèrent, et n'eurent pas le temps d'éviter le petit poussin qui le fonçait dessus. Gilbird se posa sur la tête de l'une des nations et lui picora la tête. Puis passa à une autre dés que la première essayait de l'attraper. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décidèrent d'effectuer un repli stratégique en criant.

- Kesese, ricana Gilbert tandis que son oiseau se posait sur son crâne, ça va Matthew ?

Le jeune Canadien semblait encore un peu choqué, mais après tout il avait l'habitude. C'était la routine habituelle.

- Je vais bien Prusse Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Mouais… N'empêche…Y a des picorements qui se perdent ! Ça va aller ?

A ce moment là Amérique arriva, un sac à la main. Son regard passa de Canada à Prusse, de Prusse à Canada et ainsi de suite pendant une bonne minute. Jusqu'à ce que Matthew lui explique ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je vois… T'inquiète, tu vas avoir ta revanche ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !

- L'awesome-me veut savoir ce que vous mijotez. Kesese

-… Tu gardes le secret Prusse.

- D'accord. Allez, que nous préparez-vous ? Je sens que ça sera tout simplement épique. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça.

Les deux frères lui expliquèrent leur plan. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Gilbert explosa de rire. En les félicitant pour cette idée géniale. (Mais pas aussi géniale que les siennes) Puis, marmonnant qu'il ne devait décidément pas manquer ça, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion en pouffant. Tandis que les deux frères se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gilbert avait finalement réussit à s'infiltrer dans la salle, au grand découragement des autres sauf pour Francis et Antonio, qui furent heureux de voir leur ami présent. Tout le monde attendait Amérique, et Canada pour ceux qui se rappelait de lui, pour commencer. Allemagne et Autriche râlaient en chœur sur leur manque de ponctualité. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ah ! Tout de même !

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux ronds. Une nation ressemblant bigrement à Alfred, mais habillé en joueur de baseball canadien, tenant un petit ours dans les bras, entra. Il s'écria bien fort, histoire que tout le monde l'entende bien.

- HELLO !

Un silence complet s'installa. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'étrange nation. Une autre nation entra à son tour. Celle-ci était armée d'une canette de soda et était habillée en aviateur et faisait penser à Matthew. Enfin… Il fallait déjà que les nations présentes se souviennent de qui était Matthew. Celles qui n'y parvenaient pas se contentèrent d'un « Qui est-ce ? » On entendit Prusse pouffer au fond.

- Bon. Commençons, voulez-vous ?

- Je ne vous félicite pas pour votre manque de ponctualité, Amérique. Lâcha Autriche

- Crétin, ce n'est pas Amérique c'est l'autre. Celui qui se ballade toujours avec un ourson. Intervint une nation.

- Je suis navré de vous contredire mon cher, mais il s'agit bien d'Amérique.

- Moi, je dis que c'est Canada au fond. Intervint Danemark en abattant sa hache.

- N'importe quoi ! Qui l'a déjà vu avec une canette de soda. Intervint Mexique.

- Moi aussi, je dis que c'est Canada celui avec la canette. Intervint Cuba.

- Moi, je dis que celui avec la canette est Amérique, intervint Irak, je lui dis souvent ce que je pense de sa politique. Je sais quand même à quoi il ressemble.

Nouveau pouffement provenant de Prusse qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. France et Angleterre avaient les lèvres qui tremblaient et Japon souriait. Les autres continuaient à se disputer.

- Vous êtes tous des crétino ! Amérique c'est la grande girafe avec l'ours ! Scanda Lovino, toujours aussi poli.

- N'importe quoi ! Amérique boit toujours des sodas, répliqua une autre, moi je vous le dit. Amérique est celui au fond !

- Non, c'est Canada !

Et la dispute continua de plus bel, sous les rires de Prusse et de France. Espagne, après avoir longuement regardé ses deux amis, se mit à rire avec eux.

- Amérique c'est celui avec la canette !

- Non ! C'est celui avec l'ourson !

- La canette !

- L'ourson !

- Non mais genre, vous n'êtes trop pas cool quoi ! Écoutez-moi quand je vous dis qu'Alfred c'est celui avec les yeux bleus. Hein Liet ?

- Je suis d'accord avec mon Rody, et le premier qui ose le contredire… Hongrie brandit sa poêle fétiche.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu Berwy ?

- T'es ma femme.

- Vous êtes tous si fatiguant-aru. Calmez-vous et je vous donne des gâteaux, d'accord ?

- Qu'en penses-tu Suisse ? Demanda imprudemment Pays-Bas.

- Laissez-moi en paix vous ! JE SUIS NEUTRE !

*Paf* Un coup de fusil suivit d'un « calme-toi grand-frère » résonna dans la salle de réunion. Les rires du Bad friend Trio redoublèrent accompagnés par ceux d'Angleterre et de Japon. Les deux frères avaient de plus en plus de mal à calmer leur envie de rire. Bon sang ce qu'ils avaient l'air idiots !

- Je vous aiderais bien à savoir qui est qui, intervint France d'un ton narquois, mais j'ai crût entendre dire que je n'étais qu'un idiot qui ne sait pas différencier ses fils. Je préfère donc laisser place à votre sens de la déduction. Sa remarque ironique fut tout simplement ignorée.

- SILENCE ! Calmez vous bon sang, rugit la voix d'Allemagne.

Personne ne l'entendit. Tous étaient partis dans leurs fous rires ou discussions pour savoir qui était Amérique. Le pauvre Allemand soupira de découragement et se rassit. Puis la bataille commença. Tous voulaient prouver qu'il avait raison. Soudain un bruit de chaise brisée suivit d'une aura violette suivit d'un lugubre « KolKolKol » calma la dispute. On n'écoutait pas Allemagne, mais on craignait Ivan Braginski quand il intervenait.

- Qui a osé m'envoyer cette chaise, ce n'est pas gentil. Non. Pas gentil du tout. KolKolKol…

L'intervention du Russe refroidit l'atmosphère. Même ceux qui riaient ne riaient plus. Tous craignaient qu'Ivan ne se mette à vouloir jouer avec quelqu'un. Heureusement, il resta sagement assit sur sa chaise en continuant d'émettre son « KolKolKol » Alfred et Matthew se lancèrent un regard entendu, puis d'une même voix lancèrent.

- I'M A HEROS !

La dispute repris pour essayer de savoir lequel des deux avait dit la phrase de la même façon qu'Amérique. Elle aurait pût continuer longtemps, si Allemagne n'avait pas violemment abattu son poing sur la table.

- SILENCE ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE TAISE ! PUISQUE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS FICHU DE DISCUTER CALMEMENT CHACUN AURA 8 MINUTES POUR PARLER, ET LES AUTRES DEVRONT L'ÉCOUTER EN SILENCE ! MAINTENANT LE PREMIER QUI VEUT S'EXPRIMER LEVE LA MAIN !

- Vééé.

- Parle, Italie.

- PASTA !

N'y tenant plus, Alfred et Matthew éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Allemagne soupirait et que Grèce se réveillait pour se rendormir tout de suite après.

« Encore une réunion qui n'a servi à rien… » Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Hé oui, Matthew est vivant! Et finalement, ceux qui sont peut être les vrais fautifs ont été punis. Après tout, Alfred, Arthur, Francis et Gilbert se souvienne de Canada. Pas tout le temps mais ils s'en souviennent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et que la fin vous a permis d'évacuer toute la tension du début^^ Sérieusement, vous avez aimé l'idée d'Alfred?

C'est ma toute première fic à chapitre terminée :) Je suis fière. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur une autre fic. Bonne journée/soirée (rayez la mention inutile.) Bye!


End file.
